Jen of the Future
by surreaLpink
Summary: Jen, phil's girlfriend from the future enters the picture just before keely admits to phil that she has feelings for him...COMPLETE! finally! r&r!
1. i never thought

Jen of the Future

chapter one: I didn't know…

Author's Note: okay… so this Fic picks up from the episode "Neander- PhiL" just after Phil and Keely's dance…

when the music ended, the two stopped and sat down…

They weren't talking, and it seemed awkward so Keely broke the silence…

"I didn't know you can dance, Phil"

"well, my mom made me take lessons back then...or will make me take dance lessons… anyway... you get the point"

The mood started to lighten…

"you're a really good dancer, Phil" Keely said looking into his eyes

"thanks Keely, you too"

Phil stares into Keely's eyes too

"thanks"

Keely looked down, blushing

"Keely I…" Phil was cut off when Keely stood up at said "oh my gosh! I gotta get to work!"

Phil stood up... "Guess I'll see you later then…" Phil said with a little regret in his voice..

"Yeah… I'll see you…" Keely watched as Phil walked out of the room

"that was close… if only he knew…"

while Keely was cleaning up she thought to herself.. "I didn't know that he…that we…"


	2. are we talking about the same thing?

Jen of the future

Chapter two: are we talking about the same thing?

A/n: so…Jen isn't in the picture yet but she's coming... and there's also a little "twist" I have in mind... I'm so excited... Jen would probably be up in the next chapter…or in this one... well... you just have to read to find out don't you? Haha… -Chelsea

It was the Saturday after Phil's "date" with Alice... 10 pm... Phil and keely are sitting on the porch of Phil's house, they just finished playing laser squash…

"so... I guess you owe me a soda then?" keely said as she jokingly punched Phil's arm

"beginner's luck!" 

"I think winning 4 out of five rounds doesn't qualify for beginners luck, Phil!"

"Uhmm… I let you win?" Phil was finding a cover up...

"nice try. If you don't want to buy me that soda... then… I'd settle for a milkshake!"

"Then milkshake it is... c'mon..." Phil stood up and went into the kitchen… "Mom, we're going out for milkshakes! We'll be back soon"

"okay... don't forget your curfews!" Phil's mom called out from the living room

"honey, are Phil and Keely….?" Lloyd asked

"no, I don't think so... I mean Phil can't…"Barbra answered

"Yeah… I guess so... since…Phil wont do that…"Lloyd said confidently

in the ice cream shop

Phil and Keely had been in there for almost two hours just talking about stuff... they also talked about the body-switching thing with Curtis…

"I kind of figured out you were Curtis when you jumped up and started yelling "Keely!"

"Yeah... and Curtis told me you gave him some food…I think..."

"Uh... yeah... that... uh…"keely conveniently left out the part when she said she was jealous of Alice…

"so…"

"Soooo…?" Phil asked

"Before you left yesterday…there's was something you wanted to tell me…"

"yeah... that was... uh...nothing... forget about it…"

"Oh… then I have to tell you something…."

"yeah?" Phil looked straight at Keely

"i... uh... uhmm..."

"keely, chill... it's just me..."

"I... uh…uh... it's almost midnight! We should get back!"

Phil glanced at his digital watch...11:50... it was almost midnight. And if they didn't get home before midnight, they'd both get grounded…and Phil knew that if they walked home they wouldn't get home in time... so he led keely into an alley...

"we better use the skyak. Or else we'll be late..."

"cool!" keely feigned excitement

Keely's room

_I can't believe I lost my nerve…I was so close... and t think he lost his nerve too; he was going to tell me something... I can feel it! Oh...I hope he likes me too…I have to tell him on Monday... oh I so have to tell him…_

Phil's room

_I should've told her! I don't want to lie to her anymore... we're best friends... I'm not supposed to keep secrets from her... but... I didn't tell her… Phil! You're so stupid! Keeping secrets this big from your best friend!_

A/n: hey guys... so... what do you think? Are they talking about the same thing? Haha... please review... suggestions are welcome... so are violent reactions... haha... peace! Chelsea


	3. you'd never think

Jen of the Future

chapter three: you'd never think…

A/n: Jen's here... finally! So… you're gonna find out something about Phil that you never would've imagined... I hope... or maybe you guys have overactive imaginations... happy reading Chelsea

It was Monday…keely left her English class and went to Phil's locker to wait for him... since they were dismissed before the bell rang, she decided to go to the ladies' room to freshen up.

_If I'm going to tell him now, I have to look gorgeous._

"OWWW!"

As she came out from the ladies' room deep in thought, she collided with someone… books fell to the ground... as well as keely...

"Oh I am so sorry!" keely heard as she standing up... then she saw a pair of silver strappy manolo blahniks... she stood up and saw this uber gorgeous glamorous girl with super shiny and beautiful blonde hair...

"no…I'm sorry... I totally wasn't looking where I was going…and... Wow... manolos...that is soo cool…"

"yeah... I just got them... thanks...by the way... I'm Jennifer Wilcox" Jennifer offered her hand

"Keely teslow, great to meet you" keely took her hand and shook it

_I wish I was as gorgeous and rich as that, with people skills and confidence... then I know phil wouldn't turn me down! Looks and personality…I could only wish... plus... I don't think Phil's into the rich vibe… _

"You too...gotta go! See you around" Jennifer flipped her hair and turned away

"Hey, Jennifer… you're a transferee, right? Cause, I've never seen you around…"

"actually I am… I'm from new York…my dad thought I should stay here for awhile to get away from the buzz of Manhattan."

"Ooh... you're from manhattan! My aunt lives there… she works at the metropolitan museum... New York's so cool! Not that I've been there…it's just so cool…"

"you're aunt works at the met? I live in the upper east side... my apartment's across the street from the met...i always go there...anyway... now.. I'm staying at the Rembrandt hotel… it has the same owner as the Waldorf Astoria... anyway... i'm sort of an Eloise right now... but I really miss my apartment..."

"upper east huh... cool... ooh there's the bell... listen if you need your help finding your way around pickford or h.g. wells, i'd be happy to help you…" keely turned and started walking..

"Uhh... keely? I was wondering... do you know Phil diffy? "

"Phil...? uhh, yeah I know Phil... Phil... Diffy... yeah! He's my best friend!"

Keely had a strange feeling that there was something about Jennifer...

"Oohhh….yeah... do you know where he is..?" she asked

"Yeah... he's by his locker right... there!" She pointed to Phil spraying cheese onto a cracker.

"Phil! Phil! Over here!" keely yelled to get Phil's attention

Jen was looking at Phil, memories rushing to her... she missed him…and hopes he misses her as much...

"Phil this is Jennifer she…"

"JEN!"

"PHIL!"

As soon as Phil quickly hugged her, picked her up and twirled her around...

"God I missed you" Phil put her down and was looking at her...

_Omg! Who's Jen? How does she know Phil? Can it be? Is she from the future?_, keely thought

"I missed you more..." jen replied...

"keely... uh…this…is...uh…" Phil didn't know how to say it...

"Phil... we already met... I crashed into her while I was looking for you…" Jennifer clung to his arm

"Yeah Phil…"said keely... feeling awkward and a little shy…

"But formal introductions are always welcome..." said...

"Yeah... sure... uh... formal...right... jen this is my friend Keely...keely this is uh...jen...my...uhh... g...g… girl...friend…my girlfriend" Phil said...

Keely's heart sank... _so this was what he was trying to tell me... he wasn't trying to tell me he liked me.. He had a girlfriend…I never thought he did…_

"Nice to meet you again" Jen offered her hand and her bracelets jingled...

"you too... so... uhm... are you from the future?"

"She knows?" Jen asked in a yell-whisper

"Yeah... she does..."

"yeah... I am... and since Phil trusts you... then I do too..." Jen hugged keely...

"uhh... welcome to the 21st century... to...uh...2005... Yeah... excuse me..." keely said before she ran to the ladies room. She was on the verge of tears. But she couldn't let Phil see she was crying...


	4. future future?

Jen of the Future

Chapter four: future _future_?

"Keely! Wait up!" it was their free period and keely wasn't talking to Phil... "keely please…wait up…"

"what do you want Phil! And where's your girlfriend?" keely stopped and took a seat at their usual lunch table... only a few people were outside…

"She has geometry… that's her favorite subject... She really is amazing you know.."

"Yeah... I could only imagine..." keely rolled her eyes…

"What's going on, keel? Why are you acting so strange?"

"I don't know, maybe because... mybestfrienddidnttellmehehadagirlfriendfromthefuture!" keely was so pissed of she was talking so fast...

"Keel, slow down..."

"why didn't you tell me, Phil!"

"I dunno... it just never came up... and I…well… "

"it just never came up! Phil… you have a girlfriend... from the future! why didn't you tell me!"

"I just…you know everything we do here... now… will affect the future… and well... I really don't want to change the course of history anymore… I mean…who knows what'll happen?..."

"Phil... you know I wouldn't tell anyone..."

"I do but it's just that... when we go back home… we may have no home to come back to... and... I know you won't tell anyone but there still might be a change…"

"I understand Phil… you were just protecting your future…and everybody else's... I don't wanna know anything about the future from now on."

"C'mon keely... you know I don't mean it that way... but... you know what... I'm willing to take the risk… you're my best friend and you deserve the truth"

"you're gonna tell me more stuff! There's more?"

"Keely I'm… well we… I mean my family and I are…well… we're…."

"there you are! I've been looking for you" Jen interrupted as she leaned in to kiss Phil

"I was starting to get worried Jen, the bell rang 10 minutes ago where were you?"

"I was at... the library and the gym... and by your locker… and now I'm here! Told'ya I was looking for you!" Jen said in a ditzy sort of way, just like keely would probably have said it...

"So... anyway Phil, we have a lot of catching up to do... and keely... you simply have to tell me about the 21st century... it seems so… uhmm.. 21st century!" Jen said looking around

"Let's go home first... I can't wait to tell my parent's you're here. Then we can go for a milkshake I still owe keely a milkshake from the other night too... actually I owe her 3 ... she beat me at laser squash..." Phil said taking Jen's hand…

"You beat Phil at laser squash! That's so cool! No one's been able to beat him... except for me of course... and now you too! Good job keely!" Jen high-fived keely

"Yep! I beat him 4 times… and he says it's beginners luck" _he used to hold my hand like that... guess I was just someone to keep him busy while she wasn't here... she's so cheery... So… ditzy... so... like... .me... except of course she's rich…I never expected Phil was into rich girls…_

When the three finally got home… Phil yelled "hey! We're home... guess who's here!"

"Honey... I'm a little busy here… who's there?" Phil's mom called out from the kitchen..

Jen went to the kitchen to show herself and Barbra squealed

"Oh Jennifer I can't believe you're here…" Barbra hugged Jen as tight as she could... Jen was like her daughter... and she thought she and Phil looked adorable together. They're the perfect couple

"Neither can I… I missed you so much Mrs. Diffy"

"Lloyd, Pim come here! Someone's looking for you…" Barbra said teasingly

"Barbra you know I don't want to be disturbed when I'm…Jen! So good to see you! I missed you so much!" Lloyd hugged her…

"I missed you too Mr. Diffy" Jen hugged back

"What are you calling me for? I was about to make some serious ca- JENNY!"

"Pimsyyyy!" the two girls hugged..

"Oh jenny I missed you so much... we all did... but Phil mostly.. I still hear him talking to you in his sleep/.."

"Pim! Shush!"

"Jen… hrmm… I love you too, Jen" pim imitated phil voice when he's asleep

"So jenny... you have to tell us how you got here... and how you found us!" Barbra said she you could tell she was so excited…

"It's a long story Mrs. Diffy… and you know I'd love to tell you... but Phil, keely and I have to go for milkshakes… we have some catching-up to do.."

"yes of course. You just go with phil… phil take care of her... oh by the way jen where are you staying?"

"oh.. I'm staying at this hotel…"

"oh no no no no… you're staying here... well we turned the guest room to curtis' playground so maybe you can stay with phil... we have an extra mattress" Barbra said..

"no really... I'm fine Mrs. Diffy.. I.."

"oh I insist.. we'd love for you to stay here..isnt that right?"

"right" Lloyd and pim said in unison..

"I'm really okay.. I don't wanna be in your way or anything.."

"c'mon Jen, stay…"phil said and flashed his super sexy grin that keely just couldn't resist

"ooh.. you got me phil… I swear.. he can make me do anything.."jen said to keely..

"yeah..phil has that effect on people"_ he has that same effect on me.. I just cant say know to that smile..that grin…I cant believe he has a girlfriend.. and a rich girl too..from the future… how can I compare to that!_

"great..let's go.."phil stood up and held out his hand to jen...

"phil, take care of jen! I wouldn't want my future _future _daughter in law to get hurt…" Barbra winked

"I'll take her of her mom" phil winked back

"have a great time, guys" Lloyd yelled out as they closed the door

"oops! I forgot my purse inside.. hold on.." jen said in a ditzy, keely sorta way..

"phil… what did you want to tell me?"

"I'll tell you later keely.. promise.."

"here guys! I got my purse! Let's go-oh!"

the three started walking.. phil and jen were holding hands and keely close behind.. she couldn't help rolling her eyes when jen started calling phil "philly-willy" and all those other weird pet names…phil on the other hand was smiling from ear to ear...

keely's POV  
_I still can't believe he has a girlfriend.. and a super rich and glamorous one too… and his mom called jen her future daughter in law! Oh I so don't have a chance… pim was okay with jen calling her pimsy..pimsy!i only called her that once and I ended up being chased by curtis because she sprayed wallaberry juice all over me.. guess it's just not meant to be.. oh this is great keely… not only are you forgotten best friend… but you're also the third wheel.. greaaat..just great.._

a/n: did you guys get why phil's mom said "future" twice? Of course you did.. you're not that slow…yeah.. so.. I'm still taking reviews! Who do you think should end up together? Phil and keely or phil and jen?


	5. milkshakes, fake id's and rich families

Jen of the future

Chapter five: milkshakes, fake id's and rich families..

The three had reached ice cream shop and phil took orders...

"so keely.. you're having…?"

"strawberry milkshake with whipped cream and sprinkles and.. ooh! Don't forget the cherry!" keely said as they sat down..

"and Jen..?"

"do you even have to ask?" jen answered in a really flirty way and batted her eyelashes

"God I missed you doing that…caramel milkshake with whipped cream and chocolate syrup it is then!" phil flashed a killer smile… every time phil did this.. keely felt like she was going to melt even though phil wasn't actually smiling at her.. she'd never seen him smile like that before…

"and you're having..?" jen asked

"chocolate milkshake..extra syrup, of course.."

"I never shoudve asked.."

phil went to order the milkshakes..

"so.. you're phil's best friend…how's he been doing? I miss him so much.. has he gone out on a date with anyone?"

"well.. it was sorta a date...with alice deluca.. but I don't think phil really liked her. Plus he ended up swapping bodies with curtis so..you could imagine how that went…"

"curtis.. was he the caveman in their backyard?" jen didn't know of curtis yet..

"yeah.. he sort of..hitched a ride with them when they visited the prehistoric ages.."

"so..here are your milkshakes.. keely.. "phil handed keely her milkshake…

"mine.." he put down his milkshake..

"and of course.." he put down jen's

"a milkshake for my girl…" he said and stared at jen

"thanks phil…" jen said.. she looked at keely and blushed a bit

"uh..yeah..don't mention it.. so anyway..how did you get here? How did you find me.. us..?" phil snapped out..

"well.. time travel now is actually a lot stricter.. if you didn't have a license you couldn't go back in time…only people 18 and older can to apply for time travel licenses.. that's because there are so many people getting lost in the time-space continuum .. and others we're getting sucked into the 10th dimension or something.."

"really..so..how did you get here?" keely was curious when it came to stuff about the future..

"well.. I sort of…got my dad to get me one….and phillip diffy do not give me that look!" phil gave jen a 'knowing' look

"I'm sorry..but you might get in trouble.. I'm thankful _you_ didn't get sucked into the 10th dimension.." phil was so concerned..

"wait.. how did you get rich here?" keely said pointing to jen's Manolos

"well.. I asked my dad for money and…"

"we have the same money?"

"sorta keel."phil said.. "the year's just different so jen.. I assumed you used the reversed the calibration of the new-ager to change the date on the money?"

"yup!"

"wait.. do you have..different denominations or are you..just… rich?"

"well.." jen was sorta uneasy..

"keel, the Wilcox family is one of the richest families in the world..or in the 21st century.."

"huh! But what about the Hiltons? And the royal family?"keely sounded confused..

"well keel, after unification day.. there were no more kings and queens..it was all democracy…" phil began

"but.. what about prince William? Did he get to be king..?" keely had a crush on prince william and was worried that he never got to be king..

"yeah..even his son.. but.. I'm not gonna tell you who he married…"

"that's unfair…and what about the Hiltons? And Donald trump? And bill gates?"

"well.. the Hiltons.. and the gates family…they…" jen started… it was kinda hard to explain..

"keel, the Wilcox family is the product of the hilton and the gates family..they sorta married into each other…so.."phil explained..

"cool.. but what about the trump family?" keely always watched the apprentice she wanted to be one of the applicants some day..

"yeah phil.. what about the trump family?" jen said playfully and looked at phil.. phil looked down..

"jen…" phil wasn't ready..

a/n: **cliffhanger!** Don't worry.. the next chapter's already up so..you don't have to wait _that _ long.. haha


	6. he's WHAT!

a/n: I told you guys you didn't have to wait that long!

Jen of the future

Chapter six: he's WHAT!

"yeah phil.. what about the trump family?" jen said playfully and looked at phil.. phil looked down..

"jen…" phil wasn't ready..

"phil? Are you okay?" keely knew he was hiding something from her…

"phil..she's gonna find out sooner or later.." jen started

"okay..keel.this is what I was trying to tell you earlier.. the trump family..married into the Wilson family.. a rich family in europe..thus... the diffys" phil said as he took a deep breath..

"keely honey, long story short..phil's rich too…" jen said and took asip of her milkshake

"YOU'RE WHAT!" keely was shocked.. she never thought phil was rich…

"yeah..how else could he have had his own wizard..the new ager..a skyak…."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you.. but.. I just wanted to fit in..and I wanted people to like me for me..not my money…"phil explained

"it's okay phil..i understand…" keely sank into her chair just as her heart did… _they really are perfect for each other_…

phil's phone rang..

"hey mom.. uhuh..uh..huh..yeah..i'll tell her..okay.." it was his mom..

"keel.. you're mom's going away for the week so she asked if you could stay with us.. and my mom said yes and …we can go get your stuff before we get home.. and we should also be home before 9..school night.."

"yeah..sure..stuff..sleepover..yeah..later..night.."

"keely, are you okay?" phil put his arm around her..

"yeah.. she slid out of his arm..you guys should get going I'm just gonna get my stuff…"

"no keely, we're gonna help you pack and stuff.. I wanna see your room!" jen was in a ditzy, zany-keely mood again..

"yeah sure whatever…"she sipped her milkshake…

the rest of the time in the shop jen and phil were talking as if keely wasn't there and when she got asked a question shed just smile and say "yeah.." she was very sad and kind of depressed... not because phil was rich…or because he has a girlfriend..that he didn't tell her about…but because she knew phil and jen were perfect for each other.. normally she would be happy…phil was his friend..and she knew he's never been happier since they met..and she'd only want her friends happy…but the fact that she really liked phil..and was possibly falling for him..and she couldn't do anything about it..because jen was the only thing that made him this happy made her feel otherwise..

a/n: what do you think? Pheely or phen ? Or jhil? Or..oh you get the picture.. sorry this wasn't very long.. I was running out of ideas..next chapter will be up shortly/hopefully I still appreciate reviews!


	7. journey to the past

a/n : hope you like this chapter! Happy reading!

Jen of the Future

Chapter seven: Journey to the past

on the way tho keely's house from the ice cream shop-

keely was stiull quiet..and jen wasn't saying anything either…so.. phil broke the silence..

"jen… you still didn't tell us how you found us..me.."

"well, phil…I looked at the records from the place where you rented the time machine..they record each and every year you got to for safety..you know.. so.. I saw that you were in 2004…then I asked my dad to get me a lisence..hopped into a mini time machine and went to new york.. you know I'm staying at your apartment.. well future apartment.. the room above that was already taken.. I really wanted my room.."

"really! Cool.. does it look the same.. nevermind... anyway.. what did you do?"

"I stayed there for a week to get used to the culture.. and went shopping.. then I used the DNA tracker to look for you…first, I used this necklace you gave me to get your DNA" jen pulled out a silver chain.. the pendant was a cursive letter J it was white gold and had diamonds encrusted in it.

"phil gave you that? It's so pretty" keely said excitedly but with a tone of sarcasm.. but no one noticed it..

"yeah…I know..thanks again phil"

"don't mention it… anything for you…"

Kelly noticed phil zoned out while staring at jen.. and before she saw something yucky... she broke the silence "so.. what did you use for the DNA thingy?"

"so..anyway..when the necklace didn't work..i used this ring he gave me right before he left to go on this..uh..vacation.." she lifted her left hand..there was a white gold ring with blue diamond in it.. "…and it worked.."

"ooh. Is that an engagement ring?" keely said.. her heart sank even lower when she saw the ring..

"no it's a….friendship… ring, keel"

"ohh…"

Phil took jen's hand and held the ring memories came rushing back

_The year was 2121; they were sitting outside a French café in New York. He told his parents to just pick him up there because she wanted to say goodbye to her first... He knew he'd only be gone for a couple of days, but he loved her too much and he knew he'd miss her. He wanted to be with her every minute, but he also loved his family and since his father's been so busy now was the only time they could spend time together... but he will miss her… _

"_I just wish my aunt would get married next month or something… I really want to go with you" she said to him…taking his hand in hers. "I wish you could…" they both knew they were being melodramatic about this... he was just going to be gone for a few days.. but… love knows no time…"it's just I…" before she could finish she was cut off by his finger on her lips "I love you…" he leaned in to kissed her and she did the same…the kissed for a long time... The kiss was deep and passionate... and their lips parted only because of their need to breathe.. "I love you too…"  
"Jen I love you… this is too early to ask… and we might not be together any more in the future…""but we will be Phil, I know it... I feel it…" "Jen, when we're old enough, and still together…will you marry me? I'm not pressuring you or anything…when we're ready… may be we can…" he started to get tongue tied...he only got tongue tied when he was nervous, and he was very nervous… she could tell "Phil... it's okay…I will... when we're ready…" he took out a small case from his pocket, he opened it to reveal a beautiful white gold ring with a blue diamond in it. It was the blue millennium diamond, the most expensive diamond in the world. The most flawless diamond, it is naturally blue and found only in the mountains of Europe. "I've been meaning to give this to you since last week… but I think now's the perfect time…" "Oh Phil, it's beautiful! Thank you!" she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him again… when they pulled away he put the ring on her finger "consider it a pre-engagement engagement ring" he flashed his smile and all she could do was sigh…"hey Phil! We have to go!" his sister yelled as she was walking to them "bye Jen" his sister hugged her and she hugged back "bye Pim" "Phil! Hurry up so we can get this trip over with!" he hugged her and whispered to her eas "I love you…and I'll miss you… I'll be back soon…" "I love you too…" he got into their time machine and they set off for their journey…_

Phil snapped back. They were already at keely's house. He was still holding jen's hand…

a/n: fluff! Nothing but fluff! I'm sorry… next chapter up soon…please review!


	8. finally found

a/n: guys…I'm sorry the last chapter was full of phil/jen fluff…anyway.. here's the next chapter…hope you like it…

Jen of the Future

Chapter eight: finally found

"guys, I left my key.. I'm going to get the spare at the back.. wait here.." keely ran to their back yard.

"phil…"

"yeah…?"

"so you're not ready to tell her, huh?"

"I'm not really ready to tell anyone… have you told anyone?"

"no.. I'm not ready either…" jen looked down

"but we're waiting, right?" phil asked her… jen clearly saw hope in his eyes..

"that's what we agreed on…" phil felt relieved when he heard her answer

"phil… I have a question.."

"shoot" phil looked staraight into jen.

"do you still.. I mean.. do you..?"

"I got the key you guys" keely interrupted.

Both phil and jen looked down…

"so keely, I so want to see your closet, let's go pack!"

"yeah..you go ahead…it's obviously a 'girl-thing'"

in keely's room…

"wow, keel you have a lot of great clothes… "

"yeah.. thanks.. hey listen.. can you pass me the guitar case over there?"

"sure..here you go" Jen passed the guitar case to keely

"you play the guitar, huh?"

"yeah…I love to play the guitar, and I love to sing… I entered this contest..and phil shrunk himself.."

"yeah.. he told me about that when we were at the icecream shop…"

"ooh.. sorry. I mustve spaced out then.."

"it's cool… so..you're phil's best friend.. how did you guys meet and stuff?" she said as she handed a keely a pair of white pleather pants "cool pants.."

"thanks..anyway.. he tutored me at algebra..and..we pretty much hit it off… then he told me he was from the future..and.. well..so how did you guys know each other.. i mean you're from the future but…"

"keel, I get what you mean..anyway.. I've actually known phil all my life..he was there the day I was born I think.. but..he was a baby then so..anyway..our mom's were best friends..so were our dads.. they loved playing virtu-golf together.. and.. well.. we grew up together… we hung out.. we're best… oh…" jen stopped she remembered that keely was phil's best friend.. in this century anyway…

"it's okay I understand" keely laughed the best friend thing away

"anyway…we spent a lot of time together.. then.. we.. got.. together.. out parents said it was about time.. they said it was so obvious we liked each other.. so.. there..that's pretty much our story.." jen said in a 'well, that's it' kinda way…

"but what about the necklace.. and the ring..?"

"well..he gave me the necklace for my fifteenth birthday.. and the ring…before he left.."

"he gave me a friendship bracelet…" she dug into her jewelry box and pulled out those cute bracelets made of yarn… " he gave it to me after I said that he's secret was safe with me.. to..thank me…" she showed it to jen "cute…" keely knew that even though the bracelet was very pretty, it seemed mediocre to the necklace and the ring.. the beautiful ring..

"here.." tied the bracelet around keely's wrists "it goes with your outfit"

"thanks, jen.."

"no problem.. you know I play the guitar too…"

"really?"

"yeah…and a little drums.. phil taught me.. yeah.. we like jamming.. you know..he'd play the drums.. and I'd play the guitar or the keyboards and sing..hey! maybe we could jam together.. you know.. you can play the guitar and I can play the keyboard.."

"yeah that sounds cool... we should definitely put that on our itinerary...hey look! We're done packing my stuff..let's go downstairs.."

downstairs phil was watching 'futurama' on tv.. he loved that show.. it reminded him of..home..of.. jen…

"we're ready" jen called out as they got down the stairs..keely was carrying two bags and jen was carrying a bag and keely's guitar..

"you got everything? TV? Toaster? microwave?" phil joked as he took the bag and the guitar from jen's hand…when he glanced at keely she shot him a glare.."I'm sorry keely.. you just seem to have brought everything." Phil laughed..keely and jen laughed too…

"let's go you guys.." keely said and walked out of the door.. the two followed her out to the sidewalk and started walking

"Wait.. we're walking to your house?" jen asked

"yeah jen it's just a few blocks away.." keely said…

"well, you guys are carrying those things.. and it's heavy.. c'mon. let's get a cab…"

"it's okay jen.." "oh keely, I insist…" jen raised her hand and a taxi stopped before them.. the loaded their stuff and got in..

phil's POV---

_I can't believe **she**'s here.. I missed her so much…and she's getting along with keely.. I wonder what she thinks of jen.. I have to ask her later …I really want to talkto jen…alone.. but now that keely's sleeping over too.. we wont get privacy..it's not like I don't want keely there..but I wanna talk to jen… I hope we get some time alone later…_

in phil's room—

"So.. what do we do now?" jen said.. she seemed bored…

"well, it's already past 10..and we still have to go to school tomorrow.. so I suggest we go to bed…"phil trailed off…

there was one problem.. there was only room for two.. the bed and the extra mattress…

"you girls sleep here..i'll be at the couch.."

"nonsense phil… you sleep on the bed.. keely sleeps on the mattress…"

"and where does that leave you…?" phil asked..

"well.. I understand if I'm not welcome to sleep beside you.. I mean..we've only been having sleepovers since we old enough to…and I only fell asleep in your bed for like a hundred times" jen said teasingly

"okay.. here it is then…"

"keely, your mom's on the phone.." Barbra called out from the living room

"I'm coming Mrs. Diffy.." she yelled back "she's probably going to give me one of those 'I love you and I want to spend time with you but I have to work speech… I'll be right back guys"

jen sat next to phil on his bed

"jen, you were asking me something earlier..?"

"I was wondering.. did you miss me? I mean. Do you still love me? I mean you've been gone for a pretty long time…not that I don't trust you or anything it's just that I'm.." phil put his finger on her lip "you're beautiful.." and kissed her...very softly..

"does that answer your question, ms. Wilcox?"

"it sure does…" she wrapped her arms around phil's neck and they kissed again..they flopped down on the bed.. they were lying at their sides, kissing when…

"OH I AM SO SORRY!" keely shouted and turned to leave… the two parted "it's okay keel…"jen stood up and straightened herself up "I'm sorry…anyway..let's get to bed…"

--- keely's POV---

_I cant believe I saw them making out.. on his bed.. oh this is so embarrassing..i wonder if phil's a good kisser.. oh stop it teslow.. the guy has a girlfriend.. and apparently..it's not you…oh get over it.. I just want phil to be happy.. and I'm gonna be happy..but jen's what makes him happy.. but I think I'm falling for him…how am I supposed to be happy?oh this really is great… my rich best friend has a rich girlfriend…_

Keely put the earphones from her cd player to her ear and listened to "finally found" by honeyz, this was the song she was going to dedicate to phil when she becomes his girlfriend… she pictured singing this to him in her mind all the time.. she even dreamt about it…

_I guess it's just not going to happen..he has jen.. maybe I should let her hear this song so she can sing it to him.. at least he gets to hear it from someone.. even though that someone's not me.. _

Keely fell asleep listening to the song.. and jen and phil fell asleep holding hands…

a/n : guys here's the lyrics to "finally found" by honeyz.. it's about friends becoming lovers and stuff…

Finally found- honeyz

Honeyz- Finally Found

Ooh ooh ooh  
I can't believe you're here with me  
And now it seems my world's complete  
And I never want this moment to end  
I close my eyes and still I see  
My dreams become reality  
And now I know how it feels to be in love  
I prayed so many nights that you would come my way  
An angel from above to light my darkest day  
I think it's time for you to hear these lines  
'Cos there's something I want to say

I finally found what I've been looking for  
And now you know I'm going to love you more  
Hold me tight 'cos it's always been you  
(It's always been you)  
To think that you were always there (always there)  
To be my friend and wipe away my tears  
Now it's clear that it's always been you

Sometimes you don't expect that friends  
Can become lovers in the end  
Only god knows what the future will bring  
So hold me close and don't let go  
'Cos this is love, boy, don't you know?  
And we're gonna be together for eternity  
I prayed so many nights that you would come my way  
An angel from above to light my darkest day  
A love so strong it's can't be wrong  
It's with you that I belong

I finally found what I've been looking for (finally found)  
And now you know I'm going to love you more  
Hold me tight 'cos it's always been you  
(It's always been you)  
To think that you were always there (you were always there)  
To be my friend and wipe away my tears  
Now it's clear that it's always been you (you)

(This time) this time  
I'm gonna make sure it turns out alright  
I wanna be your everything and by your side  
For the rest of my life  
(This love) this love  
Feels the way that love should be  
Look in my eyes and realise there's no disguise  
'Cos I'm in love with you

I finally found what I've been looking for  
And now you know I'm going to love you more  
Hold me tight 'cos it's always been you  
To think that you were always there (you were always there)  
To be my friend and wipe away my tears  
(Wipe away my tears)  
Now it's clear that it's always been you  
(It's always been you)

I finally found what I've been looking for (I finally found)  
And now you know I'm going to love you more  
Hold (oh) me tight 'cos it's always been you  
(It's always been you)  
To think that you were always there (don't you know?)  
To be my friend and wipe away my tears (oh, baby)  
Now it's clear that it's always been you  
(Always been you, yeah yeah)

I finally found what I've been looking for (I finally found it)  
And now you know I'm going to love you more  
(Yeah, I finally found it)  
Hold me tight 'cos it's always been you  
(It's always been you, oh)  
To think that you were always there (what I been looking for)  
To be my friend and wipe away my tears  
(What I been looking for)  
Now it's clear that it's always been you (always always)

a/n: guys! This is the logest chapter I've ever done.. it's 4 and a quarter pages.. not including the song.. anyway.. do you guys know why I named phil's girlfriend jen? It has something to do with ricky ullman…if you know the answer, review! suggestions, comments, violet reactions are welcome too… peace! -chelsea


	9. if you notice me, i'll sing for you

a/n: here's the ninth chapter, but first, **thanks, _Emma Barrows_ for being the first reviewer this time! Please don't get tired of reviewing!** that also goes out to the people who reviewed this story before it got deleted anyway… here's chapter nine

Jen of The Future

Chapter Nine: If you notice me, I'll sing for you

In school, by Phil's locker.

Phil, Jen and Keely were hanging out drinking root beer.

"Hey guys! Oh! Hey! You're the transferee, I'm Tia, we have geometry together"

"Tia, nice to meet you" Jen shook Tia's hand "nice outfit, by the way…"

"Yours too, just goes to show you _can_ have both beauty and brains"

" Tia, Jen's Phil's girlfriend… from New York" Keely Interrupted

"Phil has a girlfriend! I knew he came from New York but I didn't know he has a girlfriend!" she turned to Phil. "I always thought you and keely…"

"Tia! Hey!" Keely interrupted again

"Oops! My bad…" just then Seth came by. Tia quickly grabbed his hand "you guys, we have an announcement!"

Puzzled, Phil asked,"An announcement…?"

"yeah… Seth and I are… well… together! Meaning, he's my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend! Isn't that right, Seth?"

"You got it, babe!"

"Oh my gosh Tia, is this for real?" Keely knew Tia dated a lot of guys but she never referred to anyone as her boyfriend…

"In Seth's words Keel, 'you got it, babe!'" Tia imitated Seth's voice.

the bell rang

"Oooh! Guy's that's the bell we better get going! We all have English together, right?" Keely was glad the bell rang… she realized that not only was she the third wheel, but she was also the fifth wheel…

After English, they went to their separate classes. Phil, Jen, and Tia had gym together, Keely had chemistry, and Seth had Biology.

The bell rang again and it Jen, Phil, and Keely all had free periods. After gym, the two got dressed and went to Ms. Thomas', the history teacher's, classroom only to find that everyone was gone.

"Where do you think Keely went, Phil?"

Phil took Jen's hand "C'mon, I know where she is" they went to the empty auditorium and found Keely setting up her guitar. The couple entered quietly and sat in the back row. Then, keely started strumming her guitar and started singing. The two recognized the song. It was "Notice Me" by The Zetta Bytes

Here's a story of a girl,  
Living in the lonely world,  
A hidden note,  
A secret crush,  
A little boy who talks too much.  
Well, I'm standing in the crowd,  
And when you smile I check you out,  
But you don't even know my name,  
Your too busy playing games,  
And I want you too know,  
If you lose your way,  
I won't let you go.

Chorus  
If I cut my hair,  
If I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip,  
If i say hello,  
Will you notice me?  
Whats it gonna take for you to see  
I want you to notice me,  
I'll get you notice me.

Got your head up in the clouds,  
Tell me when your comin down,  
I dont wanna sink your ship,  
It's not about the scolarship,  
And all the friends that follow you,  
Tell you things that just arent true,  
I'm the girl you never see,  
I'm the one you really need,  
So dont you get me wrong,  
You better make your move,  
Before the moment's gone  
Tell me

Chorus

I'm not like the rest,  
I dont care if you're the best,  
You see it, it's all the same to me ,  
You just be who you want to be,  
It's all the same to me,  
Ohhh dont get me wrong,  
You better make your move,  
Before the moment's gone  
Tell me

If I cut my hair,  
If I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip  
If i say hello,  
Will you notice me?

If I cut my hair,  
If I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip  
If i say hello,  
Will you notice me?  
Whats it gonna take for you to see  
I want you to notice me,  
I'll get you to notice me..  
I'll get you to notice me..  
I'll get you to notice me..

Since Keely had her eyes closed when she was singing, she was surprised to hear Phil and Jen clapping.

"I didn't know you guy's were here…" Keely said and blushed

"Wow, keely you're really good!" Jen said as she and Phil walked down to the stage

"Jen, you play the guitar too, right… here! I wanna hear you play a song!" Keely handed Jen her guitar.

"No…"

"C'mon Jen, please?" Phil flashed her a smile and Keely felt like melting again

"Phil, I swear… you and that smile!" she took the guitar "okay… I wrote this song a few weeks after you left…"

Jen sat down, put her left fingers on the strings of the guitar and her right fingers started plucking them

I sing for you and only you  
Wherever I go I find you  
You're in the sound of every hello  
In everything I do  
You're the song I was destined to know  
And I only sing for you

You went away  
I should have known  
You leave so many dreams behind you  
I thought I'd be fine just being alone  
I didn't have a clue  
But my heart had a mind of its own  
And would only sing for you

You're in the sound of the rain  
Clouds in a winter sky  
In a thousand unsaid words  
In a thousand crazy reasons why  
You were meant to fly

So fly for me and day by day  
I'll keep hoping your heart reminds you  
Nothing but love can stand in our way  
But love can see us through  
Maybe that's all I wanted to say  
I will always sing for you  
I will always sing for you

Keely and Phil started clapping. Phil, beaming, gave his girlfriend a standing ovation

"Jen that was beautiful… thanks…" He kissed her.

"Thanks, Phil…"

"Jen, you're really good… we should have jam session some time…" keely said as she stood up

"told'ya!"

A/N: I didn't write "I Sing For You" nor do I own it. David Letterle sang it in the movie "camp" Bert Hanley wrote it for the musical "the children's crusade" anyway… hope you liked what you read... please review! Thanks! –chelsea

P.S. what song do you guys want them to play for the jam session? 


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while... my friends and I went to an outing… oh I'm so sun burnt! Anyway…

**RicKyzGirLy: **thanks again for reviewing and I still am and always will be flattered! Thanks a lot!

**Goldcatmaster: **'Do you Believe in Magic', huh? Cool! I didn't think of that! Yeah! That's what I'll make 'em sing… I was thinking of an Alyson Michalka song and this didn't come to mind… thanks!

**PiNKistheword:** you'll never know… it might be Phil/ Keely but then again… it might stay Phil/ Jen… you just have to keep reading… I want to come up with an ending that'll please everyone… haha 

Okay! So they're gonna sing 'Do You Believe in Magic' by Alyson Michalka of course. What do you guys think? If you still have other ideas for songs… speak up… I'm still open for suggestions… just review, okay? Cool! Peace!

Oh and do you guy's have the answer to my 'trivia' on why I named Phil's girl friend Jen? If you do-ooh, review-ooh! Oh! Here's a clue-ooh! It has something to do with Ricky Ullman! ooh doesn't fit here… haha

chelsea


	11. what sets you apart

Jen of the Future

Chapter Ten: what sets you apart…

It was Monday, 4.30 pm. Keely took Jen to the mall. Keely had already started to accept that Phil, his best friend, a rich guy from the 22nd century had a girlfriend, Jen who also was rich and from the 22nd century. She also finally accepted Jen as her friend. Although it seemed like they were friends from the start, when she knew that Jen was Phil's girlfriend, she considered her as some kind of competition. She also accepted that she would never win the competition and decided that upon the rule 'Phil's friends are my friends and my friends are his' and decided that she should get to know Jen more; thus, the shopping spree. But her acceptance did not diminish the feelings she had for Phil. In fact, they grew steadily. Just like they did before she met Jen.

"So malls are for… shopping?" Jen didn't understand the concept of actually going out of the house to purchase clothes and stuff. She bought the clothes from New York she had through the 'concierge' in the apartment she lived in. She just called and said 'I want the best shoes, best clothes and the best makeup. You know my size. Money's no problem'.

"Yes, here's were we buy stuff… how did you guys shop in the future"

"Virtu-shopping" Jen said perkily.

"virtu-shopping? Jeez, the future must be so full of… virtues?" keely laughed at her own 'joke'

"yeah… just like when we study but we look at clothes and stuff instead"

"ooh.." keely knew how they studied. Phil had told hem before… they would ware 'sunglass-thingies' as she referred to them and they'd be in school. Just like in the videogames.

They continued to walk…

"But how do you know they fit? How do you know they look good on you? How do you try them on?" The idea of not trying things on to see how one looks in them bothered keely. She had to try _everything _she liked before she bought something. She would usually try at least ten tops on before she bought one.

"Holograms, silly we use life size holograms"

"ohh…"

They continued to walk… looking through store windows. Occasionally entering a few shops, holding at least two paper bags each when they got out

"Jen, look there! Sweaters!" Keely pointed to the store straight ahead

"Yeah…"

"C'mon let's go! It's a half-off sale!" Keely pulled Jen's arm and started walking to the shop

"Sale? Oh, no, no, no!" she twisted her arm free from Keely's grip.

"What's wrong?"

"Well keel, it's a sale!" Jen's rich girl attitude surfaced

"Yeah… I don't know what sale means in the 22nd century but in this one, sales are good. You get stuff, you know like clothes- good ones if it's a good sale at a good store, by the way- at a cheaper price. And I happen to know that Yvonne's has great sweaters!" Keely was proud that she got to explain the importance of a good sale.

"First of all, sales are the same no matter what century you're in. Second: you used 'clothes' and 'cheap' in the same sentence – cheap clothes! And Third: a sale means they're getting rid of the old stuff to make room for the new! It means that the clothes are about to be out-of-season! Come on, let's go look for good, non-sale clothes" Jen explained as she took keely by the arm and went the other way

"Wow, I knew they were making room for new stuff but it never came to me that the stuff they sell on sales were _old_… I just never thought of it that way" Keely thought aloud

"That's what I'm here for!"

They finished their shopping and were now drinking smoothies at the food court. Keely realized that in the few hours she spent with Jen, they had pretty much a lot of things in common: music, shopping, their taste in clothes bags and shoes, modeling stuff they bought when they got home, and smoothies. They finished their smoothies and hailed a cab to take them to the Diffy's. In the cab…

"So Keel, the Jam session we were talking about… when do you want to do it?"

"Anytime's okay with me… we don't have a lot of homework… but I don't know about Phil"

"I'll just ask him later…"

When the two got to the Diffy's house, Phil playing with his wizard; it seemed like he was doing this for a long time already. He set up all kinds of decorations in it and with a press of a button, all the decorations transferred themselves onto his room. He did a desert theme, than a disco theme and an outer space theme before he noticed Jen and Keely were already there.

"Hey! How'd the shopping go?" Phil asked cheerily

"Phil, have you ever thought that the things people get rid off on sales to make room for the new ones are actually…_old_?" Keely sat on a chair and put the bags on the floor

"Yeah Keel, that's why they have sales…they get rid of the old stuff… hey, how was the mall?" he quickly shifted his attention to his girlfriend and gave her a smack on the lips.

"Well, I actually went out to buy stuff… anyway… Phil… why were you decorating your room?" Jen asked after her kiss with her boyfriend…

"Well… I was bored…"

"Then you should've come with us!" Jen said as she put the bags beside Keely's and sat down on Phil's bed.

"And watch you and keely try a million stuff on? No thanks! I'd rather decorate my room a hundred times in ten minutes!"

"Phil! Get your butt down here! It's dinner time! Oh and Jen and Kelly too!" Pim yelled from below the stairs

"Coming…"

After dinner, the three sat down on the porch. Keely could see that she was unwanted said she wanted to start trying on her new outfits and excused herself.

"She's very nice you know… a bit ditzy, but nice" Jen inched herself closer to Phil

"You're ditzy… and nice… you're like keely, you know…"

"Yeah I am aren't I?" Jen lowered her gaze from the stars to the grass

"There are many nice, ditzy blonde girls out there, you know…"

"Yeah I guess…" she didn't shift her gaze…

"But you know what makes you special?" he put his finger on her chin and lifted up her head so that their eyes would meet.

"What?"

He stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers "I love you" and planted a short, sweet kiss on her lips

"But what keeps you from loving the other nice, ditzy blonde girls out there?" she looked at the stars again

He makes her face him again "Because you're you. You're unique, I don't know what it is, but you have that special something… anyone would be crazy not to pick you over the other girls…"

"You know, there are other brown-haired cute guys with beautiful eyes and wicked smiles out there…"

"Then why me?"

"Because…you!"

He understood what she said and kissed her again… longer this time. This was another reason why he loved Jen, they both understood what the other one was trying to say… even if one was inarticulate…

Keely's POV

_The third wheel again… I don't really feel like trying clothes on… _she looks outside the window…_ oh they're kissing again… I really don't have a chance… But I know what I'm feeling's right… maybe it's just not right for **him…**_ _oh god I just wish this would all go away… it's so hard to be the third wheel…especially when you're in love with the guy… wait…wait… did I just say…'love'? Oh great…before I just said 'like'_ _now I love him? And he still has a girlfriend… nice one teslow…_a tear falls from her eye…_you love your best friend who has a girlfriend you can not possibly compare too! Great job…_ she wanted to beat herself up after this realization…_ not now… Jen and I are friends… Phil and I are friends…oh brother… I just hope I find a really great guy in the future… great… guy in the future- Phil… oh… everything just has to remind me of him don't they _she looked up as if she was talking to the ceiling. Another tear falls down her cheek…

"Keel, are you okay?" at the sound of Phil's voice she wiped her cheek "yeah…what's up?"

"Nothing... it's just that… you were crying…" he sounded worried

"I wasn't crying… I was… yawning…"she does a fake yawn "I get teary-eyed when I yawn…"

"oh…"

"Hey Jen, did you ask him about the jam session yet?" She changed the topic. She didn't want to make any more excuses. She wasn't comfortable lying to Phil… specially about how she feels... she usually tells him everything… but she couldn't tell him about her feelings now… of course…

"Oh yeah, Phil... When do you want to do it?" Jen asked

"Do it? I… I" Phil felt himself turn a little pink

"Yeah, when are you available? Keely and I are okay to go ahead and sing whenever…"

"Oh…yeah… do _that_… whenever's cool for me too…"

"Okay… good night" Jen kissed keely on the cheek and Phil on the lips. But not before giving him a knowing look…

do that... phillip diffyyou have such a dirty, green mind jen mumbled to herself

"what was that?" phil asked although he heard the words 'philip' and 'green mind' and probably figured it out...

"nothing... good night!"

she didnt answer... just like he thought...

A/N: wow… 5 pages… this is long…well… I _did_ write/type this for 3 hours so…anyway… sorry about all of the shopping stuff… I just went shopping and a lot of stuff were on sale so… you get the picture… anyway… suggestions for the jam session are still welcomed, answers to the 'trivia' question too! And so are reviews!

chelsea


	12. Everything

A/N: Okay guys this chapter's going to be a song fic of the song "everything" by lifehouse, Mostly about keely and how she feels for/about Phil…

Jen of the Future

Chapter Eleven: Everything

_Find me here_

_Speak to me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

Keely was standing by her locker, a few lockers away from Phil's locker. He was standing there with Jen, eating spray cheese-and-crackers and drinking soda. Usually he spent free periods with her. He did ask her to come but she declined because she'd be the third wheel again so she lied and said she was hanging out with Tia. She wanted to talk to him… to tell him how uncomfortable she felt about the whole thing.

_You are the light_

_That is leading me_

_To the place where_

_I find peace again_

She used to tell him how she felt about everything. And he always had good advice. But not this time. Not when it's about him…and his girlfriend…

_You are the strength_

_That keeps me walking_

_You are the hope_

_That keeps me trusting_

She remembered the 'Tanner incident' he warned her about him, but she didn't listen… and he was right. But he didn't shove it in her face and said 'I told you so' when she found out… he helped her get over him... he let her cry on his shoulder…

_You are the life to my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You are everything_

'Protecting Me'… that song was and still is about him. He was always with her… no matter what… He even risked falling off a mic stand when he was the size of a pinky just to help her sing that song… 'I'm comfortable singing only to you, Phil' and she was…He knew that that song was dedicated to him… what he didn't know was that she wrote it… for him…

_And how can I_

_Stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

it was since the 'Tanner incident' that Kelly figured out that it wasn't Tanner she liked… it was Phil… and Tia was so surprised that she figured it out just now… she thought that Tanner was supposed to make Phil jealous… Keely's mom too... _how can I have not known? He was there all the time…_

_Would you tell me…_

_How could it be…_

_Any better than this_

_You calm the storms_

_You give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands_

_You won't let me fall_

_You steal my heart_

_And you take my breath away_

She stood there, just looking at them. Jen was laughing _he's probably telling her jokes about the future_ of course, she would understand a lot more… she was from the future… she remembered when she was the one there, standing by his locker listening to his jokes, laughing, drinking soda, eating spray donuts and stuff… he paid attention mostly to her, and reserved his killer smiles only for her… everything was perfect then…

_Would you take me in?_

_Would you take me deeper now?_

Jen saw her and motioned for her to come… reluctantly, she walked over to them with a fakes smile on her face "hey keel, what's up?" Phil asked her "I'm fine…" "You sure.. You don't look so… cheery…" _if only you knew_

_'Cause you're all I want_

_You are all I need_

_You are everything_

_Everything…_

"Hey keely, do you want anything?" Jen asked her "no thanks…" _I don't think you guys can give me what I want anyway, what's the point in asking?_ "You sure keel? We've got everything…" "No you don't, Phil" he laughed, and so did Jen… "Hey you guys, I gotta run…" She ran off… she said she had to go do something important… truth is, she had nowhere to go… and nothing to do "auditorium" she said to her self… she sat down on the stage, got a guitar and started singing…

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_Everything, everything..._

_When how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_

_Oh and how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better any better than this_

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this..._

The bell rang… it was time for Keely to go back to class… to face _them_ again…

A/N: wow… the 11th chapter I didn't know it would go this far… is it okay so far? Ooh! Anyway, the trivia… Ricky Ullman's best friend's name is **Jennifer**… so... that's it... I'll update soon…

Acknowledgements:

RiCkYzGrLy: still flattered over here! Thanks again!

PiNKistheword: close… Jen's Ricky's best friend.. I read about it in one of his interviews in check it out… he also said he has a girlfriend now ex-girlfriend, Danielle Faurot. I would've used that but… I dunno… a little too much

reality? Haha… and please keep reading… thank you again!

Philfanatic08: wow, that's really super flattering, thank you so much! I am so honored… please keep reading… thanks you!

If f you have ideas or reactions that you guys would rather keep private, just email me:

cwaldorfninebittersweet9. 


	13. wow!

A/N: hey guys! Latest shoutouts!

Kitty-Dervey: thank you and I intend to write more… I'm just not sure how long I should make it… it's already pretty long but the story's taking me somewhere… I hope... thanks!

Queen of Harry Potter: http/ it was Ricky's interview and he said his best friend's name is Jennifer. But it is outdated… so… whatever… I just got the name "Jen" from that site. About the Phil/Keely thing… I think the next two or three chapters will give you a pretty good idea… but you can never be too sure about the ending… honestly, I'm not yet sure about how things are gonna turn out either… guess we both just have to wait and see, don't we? Haha…

Jen of the Future

Chapter Twelve: wow!

"Jen, where are you taking us?" It was Saturday. Jen, Phil and Keely got down from a cab. Phil and Keely were wearing what looked like sunglasses from the outside. But to the person wearing them, the only thing they saw was outer space. One of Jen's future gadgets, of course. And since Phil didn't want to be kept in the dark no pun intended, he just had to ask.

"Okay… walk slowly…and… ooh! Sorry Phil forgot to mention that step…"

"yeah… me too…"

"Okay guys, take of your glasses!" Jen stood in front of them excitedly. The two took of their glasses and found themselves inside a beautiful studio complete with every kind of musical instrument they could think of. There was also all kinds of music-editing computer equipment. Keely's jaw dropped…

"Well Jen, I guess you still love doing these things…" Phil, who was used to Jen doing these kinds of things was surprised only a little.

"Yup! Still do!"

"Jen… I… what… how?" Keely was very VERY surprised.

"Well… I looked some studios up, found out this was the biggest one, and… made some calls!" Jen said as if it was nothing too special… and added, "And besides Keely, you're mom's coming home tomorrow right? So… let's have fun for the last time… well not really for the last time… but for the last time this week… this studio is ours for the whole day! So…let's jam!"

"But I don't have my guitar!"

"oh yes you do!" Just then, the cab driver went in carrying Keely's guitar. Jen took the guitar, gave the driver his tip and handed the guitar to keely "you didn't think we'd jam without you and your guitar…?"

"Okay guys, what should we play first?" Phil asked as he sat down before the drum set

A/N: next chapter's gonna be up soon…of course you know that they'll be singing "do you believe in magic" by Alyson Michalka but I need more songs! Please review!


	14. Author's Note II

Author's Note: time for another break! Anyway… shoutouts to my wonderful, helpful reviewers again

LilyGrimm: yeah, that's nice…I'll keep that in mind, thanks!

Emma Barrows: thanks for all your reviews! I'm so very, very happy you like my story! Thanks a lot! Oh! I also read your latest fic, it's so cool! please update! And please, PLEASE don't let molly die! Haha…

Queen of Harry Potter: oh well… never mind… haha

RiCkYzGrLy: I'm gonna be updating soon… anyway… does 'addicted' from simple plan sound good? Or do you have a specific SP song in mind?

PottersGirl13: I would ABSOLUTELY LOVE your help! I'm sorry I don't have AIM and I didn't get your email either… But if you have time, please email me: cwaldorfninebittersweet9. thank you so much for offering! I know I really do need a lot of help! Thanks!

Thanks for all your reviews guys! Really appreciated! Please keep reading! Thank you so much!


	15. Jam Session

A/N: chapter thirteen! Hope you like it! Chelsea

Jen of the Future

Chapter thirteen: Jam Session

Phil sat down before the drum, "so, what should we play first?"

"Well, I don't know a lot of songs from this century but I've been listening to your mp3s and I heard a few good ones and got chords and stuff from the internet!" Jen handed Phil a folder with sheets of paper sticking out. Usually she's very neat and organized but she was in such a hurry this morning because of all the calls she had to make.

Phil took the folder, flipped through it and handed it to Keely. "What do you think, Keel?"

Keely took the folder and flipped through it as well she raised an eyebrow "wow, they're all great songs I don't know which one to pick" She laid the folder on a table, closed her eyes, flipped through the folder with one hand and let the other hand stop the flipping pages "this one!" it was the song 'Do you Believe in Magic' "But… oh it needs only one guitar and a keyboard part…" she sounded disappointed

"Hey! That's great! I can play the keyboards" Jen took the folder and got the chords.

They played the song with so much energy and continued to play 'Addicted' by Simple Plan, and 'Head Over Feet' by Alanis Morisette with the same level of energy. Keely was on vocals and lead guitar, Jen, switching from keyboard to guitar every song and Phil in drums.

Jen took the folder and picked out another song the way Keely did the first time. "Interesting…" she raised an eyebrow and gave Phil a playful look

Phil stood up from behind the drum set and walked over to the water dispenser to get a drink "I do not like that look… what's up?"

"Well, I picked 'Beautiful Soul' by Jesse McCartney and…" she gave Phil the same look, then raised her eyebrows at Keely, motioning for her to come closer. When she did, Jen whispered something to Keely's ear which made her start to giggle.

"Am I missing something?" Phil walked over to the girls, took the folder from Jen's hand and flipped it over hoping to find the answer in one of the pages "what is it!"

Since both girls know that Phil didn't like being kept in the dark, Keely finally spoke up "You see Phil, 'Beautiful Soul' is about a guy telling his girlfriend how much he loves her and how he'll always be loyal to her…"

"And…?" He still didn't get it

Keely circled Phil teasingly "And, since your girlfriend is here then maybe…"

"Maybe…?" He shifted his weight uncomfortably. He got the idea. They wanted to make him sing. Phil of course had singing lessons but didn't really sing in public. He doesn't think he has a good voice. That's why he chose to play the drums instead.

"Oh come on Phil, you know what we're getting at… please…?" Jen batted her eyelashes and gave him the cutest, most adorable puppy-dog pout she could make.

"You know I would but… uhmm…" He shifted his weight again, looking for a reason not to sing

Keely continued to circle him, "But what Philly-Willy?"

"But… noone's gonna play the drums!" It was as if a light bulb went off in his head

Jen grabbed the drumsticks from Phil's hand and started toward the drum set "Don't worry Phil, you taught me well"

Keely walked over to her guitar, dragging Phil along with her "C'mon Phil, do it for your girlfriend!" When she said the word girlfriend, her voice cracked and she was, again on the verge of tears. _Don't do it, Teslow! You're not going to cry you're not going to cry_. She tried her best to hide it from the two who didn't seem to notice at all. Jen was concentrating on playing the drums while Phil was concentrating on singing. He would every now and then turn around and smile his oh-so-irresistible smiles with the matching sparkling eyes. _Wow… if only he would smile like that whenever he thought of me…_

When Phil finished singing, he felt himself turn brick red as the two girls applauded him but regained composure after a few seconds and playfully pushed Jen out of the chair behind the drums as he took his seat.

They ordered pizza and sat down "I think the two of you should sing solo"

"Good idea! Keely, you go first!" Jen said through a mouthful of pizza

Keely stood up and stomped her foot in protest, "What? Why me?"

Jen swallowed and drank her soda. "You were born first!"

"That's unfair" Keely gulped down half a glass of water

Jen stood up "Well, do you have any other way of deciding?"

Keely suddenly had a funny, devilish look in her eyes and a manic, and equally funny looking, grin. "Oh I sure do! Let's settle this 21st century style!" Phil almost choked on his pizza after hearing that.

"Oh, how is that?" Jen asked in a playful mock-overly competitive tone and a looked that matched

Keely pulled her to one side of the mic stand "Okay future girl, the game is rock-paper-scissors. I assume you've played this in the future" She copied Jen's tone.

Jen stroke her chin and pretended to think deeply. "Yeah, I believe I have"

"Great. Three out of Five then?" Keely outstretched her hand for Jen to shake

Jen took Keely's hand and shook it firmly. "Three out of Five it is!" She then burst out laughing before they started to play

"Yesssss!" Jen waved her imaginary pompoms and jumped around the studio "I believe that's three out of five, Miss Teslow!"

Keely walked lazily to the mic stand "Oh okay…" she pulled a nearby stool, sat on it, rested her guitar on her leg.

Jen sat down on a stool not too far away from Keely. Phil pulled up a stool and sat beside her. "So, whatcha singing, Keel?"

Keely took the folder and flipped through it. When it seemed like she didn't find what she was looking for, she shut it closed and tossed it to a nearby desk "Uhmmm… what makes you stay" She began plucking the strings on her guitar

"Look at me

I'm in a place

I never thought I'd be.

I don't have the strength

to fight anymore,

or a reason not to leave.

So tell me why I keep holding on

to something I just cannot see

What makes you stay when your world falls apart?

What makes you try one more time when it's not in your heart?

At the end of your rope, when you can't find any hope,

you still look at him and say,

'I just can't walk away'

tell me what makes you stay"

She closed her eyes and pictured first, Phil smiling at her. Then he started moving closer and closer. So close that their lips were less than an inch apart. She then heard him whisper 'I love you, keely' as he took her hand and brushed his lips ever so gently on hers. She was then brought back to reality by the sound of her own voice and opened her eyes only to see Jen slip her hand into Phil's. _I really don't have a chance… _She closed her eyes and thought of Phil again.

"I'm not afraid of living alone,

I was alone before he came.

And I've been in love

many times before,

but this time's not the same.

I've always been the first to say goodbye...

now it's the last thing I can do.

What makes you stay when your world falls apart?

What makes you try one more time when it's not in your heart?

At the end of your rope, when you can't find any hope,

you still look at him and say,

'I just can't walk away,

tell me what makes you stay.'"

Keely now pictured herself wearing a golden, flowing dress dancing with Phil who looked absolutely handsome wearing his tux in a beautiful shimmering ballroom. She was again distracted by her own music and closed her eyes even tighter.

"When it goes this deep,

feels this strong,

I can't convince myself

this love is wrong.

At the end of your rope,

when you can't find any hope,

you still look at him and say,

'I just can't walk away...

tell me what makes you stay.

Tell me what makes you... stay.'"

She finally opened her eyes which were now shimmering with tears and smiled to the couple sitting before her.

"Keel, are you okay?" Phil stood up and walked over to her.

Keely just now realized that she was, yet again, on the verge of tears. She wiped her eyes "I'm okay, Phil, just… got a little carried away by the song" She smiled reassuringly at Phil who looked absolutely worried but smiled afterwards. Keely then mumbled to herself "a little too carried away…"

"What was that, Keel?" Phil again looked worried

Keely smiled as if she didn't know what he was talking about "what was what?"

"Nothing… I guess" Phil looked around, confused.

Keely then jumped feigning excitement "It's Jen's turn!" She handed the folder to Jen

She took the folder from Keely and placed it on the table without looking through it. "do you guy's know 'If I Aint Got You'?" She sat down before the keyboard and started playing. Phil and Keely sat down where he and Jen sat down earlier. She felt uncomfortable seeing her boyfriend sitting that close to another girl but shrugged it off and started playing.

When Jen ended, Phil and Keely gave her a standing ovation. She started giggling and jumping in a very ditzy, keely-ish way.

The three continued to play a few more songs until Phil's mom called him up at around 8 and said that they had to come home to dinner. The way home was very relaxed and quiet. So was dinner and the time before they went to bed.

"Good night guys! I'm gonna miss being here… well… actually I'm still gonna be here but… never mind… good night!" She shrugged herself off as they started hugging each other good night.

Keely fell asleep dreaming about her dance with Phil again. At around 3 am she woke up, tears streaming down her cheeks. _This is reality… we're just… not meant to be…_

A/N: hey guys! This is the latest chapter! Hope you liked it! Thanks, Michellefor helping me out and problem solved! you get what I mean! winksmile And for the people wondering if this story's going to be pheely or not, I think you'll know by the next chapter:D -chelsea


	16. Someone To Talk To

A/N: next chapter… hope you like it …thanks again, michelle for helping! chelsea

Jen of the Future

Chapter fourteen: Someone to talk to

"Mrs. Teslow, is Keely there?" Phil was in sitting in front of his computer tapping on the desk impatiently. He had gone online earlier looking for Keely. After half an hour of agonizing waiting; he realized that she wasn't going to get online anytime soon and decided that he probably should have called her in the first place. He really needed to talk to her. If anyone could give good advice it was Keely.

"Phil…Phil is that you? I'm sorry… I'm vacuuming…" Mrs. Teslow said a little too loudly into the receiver. "Keely's not here right now. She went for smoothies with Tia" Mrs. Teslow said; her voice getting louder with every word. "Do you want me to give her a message? Should I tell her that you called?" She asked politely, well, as politely as you can when you're screaming.

"Oh… no… that's okay Mrs. Teslow I'll just…call again later… thanks" Phil said; obviously very disappointed he couldn't get a hold of Keely. He put the phone down and started typing an email, hoping she'd see it if he didn't call. He needed to talk to someone… Not Jen…he needed to talk to her.

"Keely, where are you?" Phil asked. "I really need to talk to you…" Phil closed his eyes, maybe hoping that someone would answer him.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Phil, are you in there?" Someone said from outside the door. "Jen wanted you to know that she went out with Pim. They said something about yoga  
with Debbie." She said.

He recognized the voice as his mom's. "Okay mom…" He said with a sigh of relief. It would be much easier to talk to Keely without Jen around. Not that Jen would be looking for him anyway. He heard her footsteps backing away from his room and descending the stairs.

Phil sighed and lay down on his bed, thinking about what happened just a few hours ago. It didn't seem like a few hours ago. It seemed like last month…not that he didn't remember it. Just that a lot of things had been happening. Things had gotten hectic since Jen got there.

_They were at the park. Jen had wanted to go on a long, romantic walk with Phil, so he had gone along. If only he had just said no. They had been talking when Jen brought up Alice Deluca. Obviously Jen felt uncomfortable hearing Phil relate in detail how he tried to impress  
the mayor's daughter. That had been awkward enough. But when one of Alice's friends walked up to them Phil thought seriously about just running away._

"Hey, Phil!" She yelled. "I heard about the mayor's ball…" She said as she caught up with them. Phil took a deep breath, just hoping this would go quickly. Jen was already squirming at his side. "Anyway, Alice thought things over and actually wanted to apologize." She said smiling up at Phil who was taken aback. "She was actually flattered with what you did pretending to be into karate and horses and France and stuff…" She continued. The thought that Alice really didn't hate him made him feel a lot better. Then he remembered Jen at his side. Alice's friend continued. "She actually wanted to ask you out again but she's away with her dad right now…" She said expectantly, as if waiting for an answer.

Shocked, all Phil managed to say was "Oh…um…okay…" Before he could start forming  
coherent sentences Alice's friend ran off leaving Phil slack-jawed and in a very bad position.

"Phil, I can't believe you!" Jen stopped walking and stood right in front of him; blocking his path. She flipped her hair and crossed her arms. Phil stopped walk, not like he had a choice really.

"What? Why? I didn't say anything!" Phil asked surprised but mostly confused.

"Exactly! That girl just said that her friend wanted to go out with you again and all you can say was 'oh…um…okay…'"Jen said snootily and turned her back to Phil.

He walked around to face her; blocking her path with his body. "What else could I say, Jen, I was shocked!" Phil said, gesturing with his hands wildly.

"Oh, I don't know… maybe 'I'm sorry I can't go out with her again I've got a girlfriend' or 'Have you met my girlfriend? She's standing RIGHT HERE'" Jen's tone wasn't like Phil had ever heard before. It occurred on Phil that Jen was the only child of the of the world's richest people in the world. She wasn't used to being ignored, not by her boyfriend, especially not when another girl was asking him out for her friend.

Phil came back to reality and got out of bed. He took his jacket and headed for the door and yelled that he was going out to no one in particular just before he closed it. He started walking, no real destination in mind. He saw Jen across the street and ran over to her. Maybe he should just talk it out.

"Hey, Jen, I'm sorry… It's just…" She cut him off.

"Save it, Phil I don't want to talk to you…" She shoved past him and started walking. He ran after her, determined to sort this out now.

"Jen… wait… please… I'm…" Again he was cut off.

"I said save it" Jen yelled without looking back and began walking even faster.

Phil stopped chasing after her and found himself outside the ice cream shop where Keely  
and Tia were sitting inside, drinking their smoothies.

A/N : hope you liked it! please review! )


	17. go get her

A/N: sorry it took me too long to update… I'm taking summer review classes for the upcoming SATs and college entrance exams so…anyway… here's the next chapter.. hope you guys like it…

Jen of the Future

Chapter fifteen: go get her…

"Phil, over here!" Keely motioned for him to come over to their table as he walked in the ice cream shop. He walked sluggishly to the table and plopped down on the seat beside keely.

"Phil, what's wrong?" Keely instantly knew that there was trouble on her best friend's mind and was determined to help him sort things out.

Tia gave Phil a once-over. "Yeah, Diffy what's up? You look…weirder than usual…" Phil was kind of pale, sweaty and his hair was really, really messed up. He realized that it must have been that way because of all the times he scratched his head from thinking…but before he could think of a smart retort to that, Tia's phone started beeping. "ooh, Seth just sent me a text message, he wants to meet me by the park like, now… see ya!" She ran out of the ice cream shop.

"The park… greaaat…" Phil said sarcastically as he sank lower into his seat.

Keely crossed her arms."So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess, because judging by the way you look I'd say it's…"

Phil knew that Keely had a pretty good idea it was Jen but he finished her sentence anyway. "It's Jen…" Phil told Keely about everything that happened before, during and after the fight.

"You WHAT!" Keely practically jumped out of her seat when Phil told her about Jen getting mad because she wasn't introduced to Alice's friend.

Phil put his hand on Keely's shoulder to calm her down since her reaction was so… sudden. "Keel, I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly Phil, you… didn't… do… anything…" She tried to make Phil see why Jen was so mad. And why she reacted that way. "Honestly, Phil…"

"That's exactly what she said…" Phil rolled his eyes and took a sip out of her milkshake

"See?" She took the milkshake from Phil. "How would you feel if a guy asked her Jen out right in front of you and she neither declined nor introduce you?"

Phil looked down "Wow… was that what I did?"

Keely lowered her head to meet Phil's eyes "Yeah… so you've got to apologize, okay?" She put her hand on his shoulder "Tell her you're so sorry for doing that and you feel like a complete idiot for taking this long for realizing what you did…"

Phil sighed and took Keely's milkshake again. Keely snatched it from him just before his lips touched the straw. "What are you waiting for, Phil? Go!"

He stood up took a deep breath and sat back down. Jen just entered the shop. "Keel, I can't do this…She's right there…"

Keely turned around and saw Jen at the counter "She ordered something to go… she's leaving… Phil, you better follow her…"

He sank down lower in his seat "I can't do it, Keel… what if she doesn't accept my apology? What if she breaks up with me? I cant do it…"

She took his hand "You think there's a better chance of the two of you staying together if you just sit here? C'mon Phil, she's not gonna dump you… if she loves you even half as much as you love her-and she does- she'll forgive you…you just have to admit you made a mistake…that's all it's gonna take…"

He took his hand away from Keely's "You're right…I cant lose her… I have to go" HE stood up and ran off to look for Jen

Keely was left alone in the ice cream shop. "Go get her, Phil" Tears were streaming from her eyes to her cheeks. She stood up and decided to go for a walk to clear her head.

Phil, on the other hand, was running to the park. He reached the spot where the fight occurred. He took a look around and saw Jen sitting on the swings sipping a milkshake, wearing dark glasses. Phil looked up. It was almost 6 and the sun was gone so he knew she had been crying. He sat down beside her and she turned her head, facing away from him.

"Jen…" Phil began

A/N: next chapter up soon! I swear… please review... thanks a lot… chelsea


	18. makeups and journals

a/n: sorry it took this long… haha.. cliffie at the end.

Jen of the Future

Chapter 16: make-ups and journals

"Jen…" Phil began

Jen pretended not to hear him. She looked the other way and took a sip from her milkshake.

Phil shifted his weight his weight so that he would swing harder. "So, how was yoga with Pim?"

She kept her gaze on a nearby tree. "I bailed… I spent the day in this café…"

Phil slowed down. He knew he was making progress. "So, what's with the dark glasses? The sun set a few minutes ago…"

She adjusted her sunglasses "Fashion statement."

"Oh" was all Phil could say. He again began swinging harder thinking of a good way to start his apology. Then, he slowed down. "Jen…about what happened earlier…"

"I have to go." Jen stood up and started walking but Phil quickly stood up as well and blocked her path.

"Jen, just hear me out…" he pleaded.

She shoved past him but she wasn't strong enough to push him away "Say that to the Alice Deluca's friend. Maybe after she hears you out She'll realize you had a girlfriend" She turned the opposite direction.

_Had? Is she breaking up with me? Have we broken up?_ He took her by the arm and forced her to face him. She couldn't fight it because she wasn't half as strong as him. "Jen, listen…"

She managed to break free from his tight grip and started tapping her foot impatiently "Fine…you have one minute"

He looked around and started laughing… he couldn't believe how stubborn she was being. "Jen! C'mon!"

She looked at her watch "forty-eight seconds"

He sighed "Okay, I'm sorry for not introducing you to Alice's friend. I was just shocked… And I'm sorry I didn't figure it out earlier… I'm sorry for everything… I just"

"Just what, Phil?" She sat back down on the swing

He sat down beside her "I was just too stupid…"

"Yeah, you were" She said sarcastically

He sank down on his seat and buried his face in his hands. "I know… I'm sorry… I…"

She didn't seem to hear anything Phil was saying and just cut him off when he started to stammer "You what, now?"

He straightened up and took her hand and played with the ring he gave her. Then he looked at her with watery eyes. "I don't want to lose you, Jen… I don't think I can take that…"

She gave him a teary, reassuring smile. "I don't want to lose you either, Phil… and maybe I overreacted because…"

He put his finger on her lips to make her stop talking and kissed her lightly on the lips. "C'mon, let's go home…" The two stood up, fingers still laced and walked home…

Keely on the other hand was sitting on a nearby park bench… She saw everything and began crying again. She ran home knowing that Phil was going to call to thank her and tell her that her advice worked. _Good job, Phil…_

At around 9 pm, the phone rang in the Teslow residence

Keely answered the phone. She knew who was calling. "Hello?" She said in the cheeriest voice she can fake

Phil was on the other end of the line "Keel, It's me. Listen, I just wanted to thank you for your advice, it really worked…"

"Anytime Phil…" She leaned against the wall and twirled the telephone cord in her hand.

Phil tilted his head back on his chair "Cool, so… we were thinking maybe we could play tennis maybe on Friday… after school it would be fun to Play doubles with Jen and Pim…"

At the mention of Jen's name, Keely felt herself sliding down the wall…" Yeah, sure… Phil… Listen I gotta go… journal so… bye…" Keely put the phone down before she could here what Phil was going to say. She went off into her room, crying and began her journal entry. The fact that anyone anywhere would be able to read it didn't matter to her. She had to vent.

"Bye…Keel" He looked at the phone and put it down too "Wow, she must have a lot to put on her journal…"

Just then, Jen entered Phil's room and snuggled up beside Phil "Who was that?"

"Oh, that was Keely, she's game to play tennis this Friday" He put his arm around her

She moved closer "Oh that's great… Pim said she's ready to cream you…"

He looked at her and raised and eyebrow… "Really?"

Jen stood up and sat down on his bed "Yeah…" she let out a heavy sigh. "Phil…"

He turned his chair around to face her "Yeah?"

She stood up and kissed him on the lips and he of course kissed her back "What were you saying?" He said after they broke the kiss to breathe

She gave him a peck on the cheek "Goodnight!" She said in her cheeriest, flirtiest cheerleader voice, lay down on the bed and pulled the covers over her

"Good night, Jen" Phil laughed to himself and went online hoping to find Keely in the chat rooms. She wasn't online so he decided to check her online journal to see what 'great adventure' she was so excited to journal about earlier.

When the page finished loading, Phil skimmed through her previous entries… he already read them all. Most of them were either lyrics of song she wrote or random poems and quotes…some were hers, some from different authors. Also she put in here creative writing projects for English. He grinned at screen, feeling so proud for her. She never had a 'normal' entry. She would usually write a beautiful poem or short story or something like that about what happened or how she feels. Sometimes she'd put in a song or a quote and write a short, deep caption at the end. He realized that most of the things she was writing about these past few weeks were about heartbreak and undeclared or unnoticed love. He didn't know why…

Then he read her latest entry…. it was a short one… but regardless of how short it was, what Phil read rendered him speechless.

a/n: I'll update soon.. but first you guys have to leave your reviews… so I can make the story better… haha… no reviews, no update! Kiddin… am a quarter through the next chapter… maybe the day after tomorrow…?


	19. she's fine i think

a/n: before I begin.. there's a few people I have to thank…

Chocolate-4-brains: thanks so much for adding my story to your favorites… really flattered here… thanks again!

Emma Barrows: hey… thanks again! And thank you for helping me with my other fic!

Rainmysunshine: hey… so glad you finally decided to join us here, and thanks for reading my story… and I owe my improvements in my writing to my beta/mentor, michelle…

Goldcatmaster: unless you get that act passed, I still have the right to leave you guys hanging! Lma0o…

Tickle582: oh yes I can… but not for long… haha

Nakedmolerat: thank you… wow… a heart attack… cool…? Lma0o…

blueSLUSHpuppies: here's your update… and yeah I'd love some ideas… just drop me an email, okay? It's in my profile…  
mondlering modfoot: well.. it's about time you decided to give me a review… kiddin… thanks you for complementing my writing… I know that it changed a lot from the first time I started writing up to my latest chapters… haha… thanks again!  
Chioma: emotional, huh? Well I guess that's the way you write when you're a total cheeseball! Lma0o…

bewareimcrazy: read on, honey…

oh… and guys… please PLEASE read and review my other story, **It Doesn't Get Better Than This** PLEEEEAASEEEE? puppy dog pout haha… am almost done with it too… it's very Pheely… okay? Please? Lma0o…. Or else I wond update anymore…and you don't get to know what's in Keely's blog…. KIDDING! Of Course I'll update! but Check it out, okay? cool!

Jen of the Future

Chapter Seventeen:

After Phil read the entry, he stood up but hit his knee on the table "OWWW!"

"Oh my gosh Phil, are you okay!" Jen was awakened by the noise… and the sight of Phil sitting on the floor, almost on the verge of tears… she couldn't help but giggle.

He quickly stood up and dusted himself off "I'm fine… and you should go back to bed… it's already late… and we still have school tomorrow…"

Jen shook her head, stood up and went over to her boyfriend… who knee was still obviously hurt but was trying to hide it… "you sure you're okay? You look… pale…" She took another look at knee… "you haven't lost any blood…"

"Of course I haven't…I'm okay… I swear… okay? He gave her a reassuring smile.

She looked at him and smiled. "Okay…hey… I didn't know you liked the pink-purple color combination…" her attention was turned to Phil's computer… "wow…"

Phil looked at the computer which was still on Keely's blog. "Oh… that… that's Keely's blog… she's a great writer, isn't she?"

"Yeah…" She skimmed through the previous entries… "ooh… this is nice… 'you have no idea what you do to me…and if you did you'd probably still do it anyway'" she looked at Phil, who smiled sheepishly and gave his girlfriend a peck on the lips. Then, Jen continued skimming through the entries, reading a few out to Phil… then she saw her last entry…

_When I walk by the two of you together, it seems your voice gets louder, your smile gets bigger, & you hold her even tighter. It's as if you want to prove a point, you want to show me you are happy. Well I'll let you know something, your point is proven, you've achieved your goal. Because if it's sorrow you want me to be in, don't worry, you already took care of that…_

_  
The Greatest Antithesis in the world isn't Life & Death...  
Nor black and white.   
Nor good and evil...  
It's the fact that I'm standing right in front of YOU yet you do not know that I care for you..._

Jen looked at Phil… "these are really sad… even sadder than the ones before that…is Keely okay, Phil?"

"I… I don't know… She hasn't told me anything…" He scratched his head then looked at Jen, who was worried… "Don't worry… I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow…" He kissed her on the forehead. "Now go to bed…"

Jen nodded and went back to bed. Phil then read and reread the Keely's entry… and her entire Journal. The entries were so happy, about love and being loved back. Then, they became sadder entry after entry… day after day. And Phil realized that he didn't know why…

The next morning Phil and Jen arrived at H.G. Wells. They were supposed to pick Keely up but her mom said that she had gone to school early. Jen went to her first class and Phil went to meet Keely's locker, hoping to catch her before first period. But when he saw she wasn't there, he went on to his thinking that he she may be there waiting for him. But all he found was a note.

_Phil-   
sorry about this morning. Went ahead to help Tia with fashion emergency. See you by your locker third period.  
ttyl-Keely.  
_  
Phil was both reassured and worried at the same time. He knew that Keely was going to be there for a fashion emergency and she'd talk to him later… but he also knew that Keely wasn't one to just leave him a note. After having that same argument inside his head, he decided to just talk to Keely on third period, since they both didn't have classes.

"Heya, Phil!" Phil saw Keely, standing by his already open locker, drinking orange juice and eating spray donuts. 

"Keel… I-I thought you swore off spray donuts?" He said as he poured a glass of juice for himself.

She smiled and batted her eyelashes. "Well… I was hungry… you can't blame a girl for that, can you?"

Phil laughed. "No, I guess you can't, Keel…" He drank his juice.

After they finished eating, they cleaned up and started walking with nowhere in particular in mind to go to… When they arrived at the auditorium, they sat down at the seats farthest back.

"So, what was Tia's fashion emergency?" Phil asked as he took out his Wizard.

Keely's stomach turned. There was no emergency. She just didn't want to walk with Hen and Phil… So she just told Tia to tell Phil she called her this morning about a fashion emergency, in case he asked. And Tia was, of course happy to cover up for her… She always is… But Keely hasn't really thought about a fashion emergency…yet."Oh…that? Well…uhmmm… she bought a new outfit… but her nail polish totally clashed with it and she didn't have any remover so she asked me to bring some…" She said cheerily. "Hey, what are you gonna use that for?"

Phil was turning little knobs and pressing buttons on his Wizard. "Oh nothing… just bored…" He pointed the wizard to the auditorium door and a blue light flashed from the Wizard to the lock on the door. He did it on every single auditorium door. "There!"

Keely looked around, confused. Nothing seemed to be different. "Phil… I don't get it…"

Phil smiled. After adjusting a few more knobs and pushing a few more buttons, the entire auditorium was decorated in an outer-space theme… then an under-water one… Phil kept pushing buttons and the decorations changed faster than Keely can say 'Ta-dow'

"Phil?... Phil Stop it!" She grabbed the wizard from his hands and pushed a button. She thought she was turning the auditorium back to normal but then the entire auditorium looked like something that had come out of the 70's

Phil laughed. "Glad we didn't get stuck in that decade…"

Keely glared at her best friend… she pushed a button again and the auditorium went back to normal. "Phil, you shouldn't be playing around with this… here… someone might see…" She said in a tone that Phil recognized was very much like his mother's.

He took the Wizard from her. "Relax, Keel… that's why I zapped the doors with the Rose-Colored Ray… so when anyone looks through the windows, they'll see the auditorium as it usually is… and I locked the doors too… believe me… no one's seeing the wonders of the Wizard but us…" He pushed a button and the entire auditorium was decorated in a country-western theme.

"Rose-Colored Ray…? But it was blue… jeez… people from the future must be colorblind or something" Keely said in her normal, ditzy way.

Phil laughed it off. Then, he pushed a button that decorated the auditorium the way the Mayor's Ball was decorated. He looked at Keely, who looked a little uncomfortable…  
"What's wrong, Keel?"

Keely looked away, trying to hold back the tears… "Nothing… was just surprised you saved this decoration from the Mayor's ball…" Her voice was cracking. She hoped Phil wouldn't notice… But he did.

He touched her chin and turned her face to face him. He looked into her eyes. "We both know that's not it, Keel… You've been…. Weird lately… even in your journal entries… something's wrong…"

She looked down… "It's…" she hesitated. She wanted to tell him… but she couldn't. She couldn't be so selfish. He was so happy that Jen was here… and she can't spoil that for him because she loves him… She had to be a good friend… after all… that's all she can be…"…nothing… really." She gave him the most reassuring smile she can make. "I'm fine…"

The bell rang. He pushed a button that returned the auditorium to normal. Then he pushed another one and sparks flew off all the doors. "Back to normal…"

Keely stood up and Phil followed her… "Keel… you know you can talk to me, right?"

She looked around and saw Jen walking towards them. She pretended not to notice… "Yeah, Phil… I know…"

He smiled and took her hand… "Good… so talk to me when you're ready, okay?"

She pulled her hand away. He shouldn't be holding her like that, making her fall in love with him even more, anyway… "Okay… I gotta get to class… bye…"

Phil smiled to himself. "Bye, Keel…"

Then, he felt someone hug him from behind. He turned around to see Jen beaming at him. "Hey, you… " She let go of him…

"Did you talk to her? What's wrong? Is she okay?" She asked with a very concerned look on her face

"Yeah…she's fine" _I think… I hope… I have to talk to her again…_ He grabbed her books and put them on top of his. "Let's go?"

She giggled. "Yeah…let's…"

A/N: I know the bLog thing was kinda disappointing… sorry… but it'll get better. Promise… just bear with me… haha… now go be good readers and leave me a review!


	20. it's hard to concentrate when

a/n:

**meezadra**: heey! You're from Potf Island! Haha… and I read your fic too… really good…waiting for an update… anyway, thanks!

**Ggfan4life11**: here's the update…  
**bethamomo**: thank you so much! Always a pleasure to meet a pheely fan…  
**rainmysunshine**: I do the same to check if anyone else has updated their fics... haha… thanks!  
**Emma Barrows**: thank you!haha… and thanks for not getting tired reading my stuff! Haha  
**Chocolate-4-Brains**: thanks… and well.. I don't know how many more chapters this is gonna be… but this is like… close to the final stretch… haha… I wanna finish this fic to make lots more! Haha… and I'm really starting to see the beauty of one-shots… have you read mine, btw? Haha just advertising…  
**Inspector Brown**: I know you're not reading anymore… but in case you are… I'm a girl… janine michelle… Chelsea…? Girl names…? so… yeah… and thanks for the review, btw…  
**Michelle**: heeeeeyyy! I missed you! Haha… anyway… yeah… you sorta sped up the process with the chat sessions and the h/hr discussions…haha… and loved the new chapter of jealousy and good intentions! and the revision of chapter fourteen… and the 'lessons of the day' by email… anyway… yeah… still working on the 'cliché' thing…not very good at that…haha...ooh...and thanks for reviewing my other stories again..hug

guys… this is the first part of the home stretch…LoL….this is kinda short but you guys are gonna find out why…cliffie again at the end…

Jen of the Future

Chapter Eighteen: 

The whole week Phil was bothered by Keely's behaviour. She was stand-offish and seemed like she was trying to avoid him and Jen. And he could tell that Keely wasn't really into the game, which she is usually so wrapped up on, when they played tennis. She wasn't even the least bit happy when she and Pim beat Phil and Jen. Phil tried to talk to her, in person, on the phone and even online, but to no avail. Yes, she'd talk to him but when the topic of her journal and her behaviour came up, she'd quickly say goodbye and log off or change the topic.

The entries became sadder and sadder and Phil grew more worried by the day. She still wasn't talking to him. And he couldn't stop thinking about that… and something else…

It was Thursday morning and they were in school. The three were by Phil's locker eating donuts. Then Tia and Seth came buy.

"Hey guys!" She said in a very perky tone and handed them envelopes. "Well… bye!" she said and ran off.

"Uhh… yeah… what she said… bye!" Seth said, confused and ran after Tia.

Phil, confused, opened his envelope. "There's a dance this Saturday…" he said, unfazed.

"Phil, there's a dance this Saturday!" Jen said, obviously excited. "I've never been to an actual school dance before cause you know… home-schooled but… oh my gosh! I have to fins something to wear! Keely, come shopping with me Friday?" She looked at Keely who just partially nodded and turned her attention to Phil. "I'd ask you to come but I think you'd rather decorate your room…"

Phil laughed "You got me there…"

The bell rang and the three headed off to their first class. They all had biology together.

"So class… the cell wall…." Ms. Green, their substitute Bio teacher was telling them about the difference between plant and animal cells or something like that but to Phil, everything seemed to go in one ear and out the other. He was busy thinking about something else… or some_one_ else…

The girl sitting in front of him… he just couldn't help but be mesmerized by her. Her blonde hair that cascades over her shoulders... The way it dances around at the slightest of her movements as she takes down notes. He knew it all to well- every single strand of hair, the face, the head, the person it belongs too. And he wondered how all this beauty can be right before his eyes and…

"Phil!" He snapped back to reality as the girl sitting in front of him turned around to talk to him. "Do you have a pencil?"

"I uhh… I…" was all he could say.

"Here, Keely… take mine" Jen, who was seated beside Phil handed a pencil to Keely.

"Oh, thanks Jen" She smiled and returned to her notes.

a/n: cLiffieee! Bwahahaha… well, I'm not really evil but I like cliffies. Lol. Haha sorry if this was so short. I think the notes were even longer than the chapter…haha…sorry… I'll update soon! Now pLease review… haha flames are okay but I'd like it more if they still constructive… and nice, happy reviews are good too! Anyway..just anything is fine w/ me..haha… so yeah…go crazy! promise I'll update! But only if you review!j/k Haha.. )


	21. the dance I

**A/N: guys! Sorry I haven't updated for like ever! But w/e… anyway… I'm baaaack! good for some, bad for otherslol. This chapter is Kinda short.. and very seth/tia. This wasn't the original chapter nineteen. I had one I was about to post BUUUT! A lightbulb turned itself on in my head, lol during physics class and I had a new, better idea! So much for writer's block! Yeah! I'm over it!. This is the First part of the Dance. next one up by tomorrow. I already have it written on paper, I still have to type it. but I'm kinda lazy so..yeah.. tomorrow! Yeah so to sum it all up, I'M BACK. teejay! I updated! Finally!haha.. anyway..just enjoy this short chapter and be patient while I'm typing the other one! Yaaay!**

Jen of The Future

Chapter Nineteen: The Dancepart one

Phil and Jen arrived at the H.G. Wells Gym with Keely and Tia. Jen had arranged a limo to pick them up. Tia, who was still awestruck about how fabulous Jen was (like her, she'd say) said "Yes!" in a heartbeat. Seth was supposed to be with her, but he said he'd just meet them there because he had a very big surprise for Tia. Tia was very excited yet partially worried that Seth might show up with a pail of worms or maybe even something more twisted and grotesque but agreed anyway.

Keely, on the other hand did not want to ride the limo with them. In fact, she didn't feel like going to the dance at all. She was forced to go to the dance when Jen bought her a very expensive designer dress. She didn't want to disappoint Jen so she went anyway. Also, Tia forced her to ride with them on the limo since she didn't want to be the third wheel so she went.

"Wow, I've never been to an actual school dance before!" Jen said as they walked to the tables reserved for them.

Tia laughed. "You think this is good? You should see the prep schools! But whatever, I'm here so it's still the most fabulous dance!" She looked around for Seth. "Guys, I'll be right back. I have to find-" someone tapped her lightly on the shoulder so she turned around "-OH MY GOSH SETH!"

"Surprise" Seth said in his usual Seth-ish way as he turned around to let Tia see how he looked.

"Seth… you're… you're hot" Tia ran to him and kissed him. "And you're all mine!". Seth was wearing a normal, black tux. And he looked good in it. Very unlike him, since he never wore normal clothes. He always wore-as Tia would call them-Seth clothes.

Seth laughed. "Well, I figured if my girl was gonna look great, then I should too! Oh hey Phil, Keely, Jennifer" The three laughed and said their hellos. Then, Seth extended his hand and spoke in a British accent "Now, milady, would you care to dance?"

Tia turned to the three just before she took his hand. "Oh and he's asking me to dance too? How good could this get!". Off they went to the dance floor.

"Well, Tia's about to find out that it could get a lot better". Phil and Keely laughed. Jen, on the other hand didn't seem to understand.

"Why? They look hot together!"

Keely pointed to the two on the dance floor. Tia was now glaring at Seth, who had a very sheepish look on his face. "Seth can't dance to save his life"

The three burst out laughing.

**A/N: next one up soon! PROMISE! but I wont put it up unless I get reviews! Lol ya know I'm playing. But please, review! This story's about to end so..yeah review. And also, I would like to thank all my reviewers here and POTF Is.I already have a hundred and ten! Yeah! Please keep reviewing. Okay redundant ramblings…lol just review… bye! –xoxo- surrealpink**


	22. the dance II

**Hey guys! This is the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Jen of The Future

Chapter Twenty: The Dance part two

The dance had gone by as any other dance would for everyone but Keely. Every moment she spent with the dance she was wishing she were somewhere else. Of course there'd be moments when she and Phil would have inside jokes- where one of them would say something that either made no sense, or that was actually normal, look at each other and then burst out laughing. Whenever they had "moments" like that, she felt like even though Phil had his rich, beautiful, practically-perfect-in-every-way girlfriend, with him, Keely and Phil had something he and Jen didn't have…if only for a few seconds because of course Phil, being the gentleman he is, would not want the love of his life to be left out. So, he'd tell her everything. And then she'd laugh too. At that point, Keely didn't feel like laughing anymore.

Keely was alone with Jen at the table. Tia was trying to teach Seth how to not step on other people while not looking at his feet while dancing while Phil was getting their drinks. Jen was talking about how they socialized with their "classmates" in the future. To Keely, everything she was saying was going in one ear and out the other. She tried her best to make her mind absorb what Jen was saying but the best she could do was just raise her eyebrows and nod once in a while.

Phil came back with their drinks and set Keely's in front of her who smiled and mumbled something that Phil interpreted as a "thank you". Then, when he was about to set Jen's drink in front of her, the up-beat music had died down and out of nowhere, a string quartette began playing a slow ballad- the same one Phil and Keely danced to at the Mayor's Ball.

It seemed like Phil, drink at hand a couple of inches away from the table, was frozen. He just stood there, motionless, looking at Keely. Keely was the same. Her drink was held a few inches from her lips and she was looking at Phil.

Jen looked from Keely to Phil who seemed to be talking to each other through mental telepathy. She took her drink from Phil, an action that brought him back to reality. Jen gave him a questioning look and he shrugged it off and looked at Keely. She, on the other hand, had not yet recovered. She was still looking at Phil, her eyes filled with sorrow and questioning.

"Keely, are you okay?" Jen moved closer to Keely.

Keely wiped the tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Yeah… yeah I'm fine…" She looked away.

Jen looked at Phil, who was looking at Keely, who suddenly seemed fascinated by the floor.

Phil took Jen's hand. "Do you wanna dance?"

When she heard this, Keely could have sworn she heard her already broken heart shatter into a million more pieces. She took a drink of punch to try to drown it all up.

Jen took Phil's hand and they walked to the dance floor. When they got to the dance floor, Phil put his hand around Jen's waist but Jen pushed it away and said, "I'd rather we take a walk outside"

Phil nodded and led Jen to the main entrance of the gym, which led to the outside of the school. They walked in silence until they reached a bench where they sat. Phil put his arm around Jen who rested her head at Phil's shoulder. They were still silent until Jen began to speak.

"Phil, I had your time machine fixed this morning"

**CLIFFIE! yeah, evil I know. But I haven't actually typed the next part yet. It was supposed to be just one long chapter but I didn't want you guys to wait that long. Why? Because you guys ROCK. Hard. Lol.. anyway… I just kind of have the outline for the next chapter and I still have to "build" the story from it so this is all you guys get for the meantime. And I'm sorry but I wont be able to update until late November or early December because……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. KIDDING! I'll update the day after tomorrow or something. In my mind, the next chapter will be second-to-last. Unless of course I cut it or whatever. Anyway, keep those reviews comin! I love reading them and sorry I cant respond to them now because there's so many! But thank you to everyone. I do read them and keep your suggestions or the things you have to say in mind. But, as teejay said, I also have too keep my ideas in mind. So… yeah…kinda forgot my point there… but basically my point is just REVIEW. There. Lol. Aaaand! If you have like anything you want to say you'd rather keep private or whatever.. you can always send me an email…or IM me on AIM my screen name's surrealpink ...or PM on one of the many forums I belong to. Lol. I'll update within the week. PROMISE. xoxo**


	23. Phil's Perfect, Shattered World

**A/N: this is the second to the last chapter. I've had looaaads of trouble writing this down without…oh, never mind. Just enjoy reading it okay? Okay!**

Jen of The Future

Chapter Twenty-One: Phil's Perfect, Shattered World

Jen turned her head to look at Phil, who bore a blank face while looking at the stars.

"Phil?" Jen sat up straight and looked at Phil.

Phil turned to look at Jen. Her beautiful eyes were streaked with worry. He knew the day he saw Jen that this would happen. But it hoped it would have happened later. He knew he had to go back. His life- his entire family's life- was there. But at the same time, he knew he had a life in Pickford. He had his school, his friends, Keely…

"That's great Jen, that's great…" He told her, feigning enthusiasm. "Ha-have you told my parents yet?"

Jen smiled. "Yes I did, actually. They were so excited…they started packing already"

Phil didn't want to respond to what she said. He could feel hot tears forming on the corners of his eyes. "That-" he cleared his throat. His voice was cracking. "That's great! Um, did they say when we were leaving?"

"No, they didn't…"

Phil looked away again. And after a very long pause, he stood up and extended his arm to Jen. "So, you think we should go back?" He said happily, as if nothing changed, nothing was wrong. Jen looked at him and he added "I-I cant wait to tell Keely t-the good news… maybe s-she can come visit…"

Jen took Phil's arm but instead of standing up, she pulled him down. "I think I wanna stay here a little longer…" She said as she looked around and took in all she could see- the stars, the flowers, the street lights, Phil…

Phil plopped back down on the bench and put his arm around Jen again. He looked at her, and then he looked at what she was looking at, and then looked back at her. Then, at that moment, it seemed like everything was perfect for Phil-he was going back to the future, his girlfriend was there with him and they were both looking at the vast, infinite sea of stars above them. But then a thought-one single word, one single picture- crossed his mind, and his perfect world shattered. Phil then realized what he had to do…

**A/N: final chapter up soon! finally lol… and yeah.. for everyone who was asking I am from RUP and RUS and POTF Is. Lol… anyway… cant wait to read your reviews! **


	24. The End: part one

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry! It kinda took longer than expected… and…I know I said that this was the last chapter… and it is… but again, I have to cut it. because I'm not finished with the second half… and I really want it to be worth the wait so I want it to be as great as possible. Lol… I re wrote this chapter a lot of times. Really. ask t.j.goldcatmaster haha… anyway… sorry and I swear I'm gonna have the other half of this one as soon as possible. Thank you for all the awesome reviews... hope you like this one... Enjoy and review! **

**Jen of the Future **

The Final Chapter: Part One

"Jen, look there's some-"

But Jen cut him off. "It's great, isn't it?" Jen said without turning her head to face Phil. She was still looking at the stars.

"Yeah, you are but-" Jen turned to see Phil looking at her with a playful, somewhat taunting smile. She rolled her eyes, shushing him, and looked up again.

"I was talking about the stars, the sky…" She looked around and continued to speak without looking at Phil. "I mean, right now it all seems like a big mystery, you know, what's out there…"

"Yeah…"

She rested her head on Phil's shoulder. "I mean… it seems so… it seems like a total enigma… you can't help but find beauty in its complexity…" Phil let out a sigh and Jen continued talking. "In the future, it all seems so… I don't know. It's just that all these 'mysteries of the universe' have been 'demystified' and when you look up at the stars, all you see is space with little white fireballs and space dust and stuff… but here..." She took a deep breath "Here, it all seems so… something… and all you can do is just look up and take in as much of it as you can… you know what I mean?"

"Y-yeah, I know…" Phil only caught every other word she was saying. He was busy staring at the grass.

Jen lifted her head from Phil's shoulder and let out a deep sigh "… and as if things couldn't get any better… we're going home!"

Phil tore his eyes away from the grass and looked up "Yeah… it's great", he said with sorrow in his voice. He looked at Jen, who was smiling at him. He smiled too but anyone can tell that he wasn't happy by the look in his eyes.

Jen rested he head on Phil again. "Phil, do you love me?"

"Of course I do…" He said and kissed her on the lips and looked at the stars again.

"Then…why?" She sat up straight. She could see how confused Phil looked through her watery eyes.

He sat up straight and faced her. "Why what, Jen?"

"Why are you lying to me Phil?"

He let out an exasperated sigh _'here we go again…'_ "Jen, what am I lying to you about?" He took her hand.

Jen pulled her hand away from his. "Everything!" She stood up. "This… this conversation… it's all a lie and you know it!" Phil looked very confused but she continued on. "Or are you too stupid to realize that?"

He pulled her down beside him, held on to her hands and looked into her eyes. "Realize what!"

"Phil, I'm not stupid!" She let go of Phil's hands "I've known you for as long as I can remember, don't you think I can tell if you're lying, even to yourself?"

"wh-"

Jen cut him off. "Are you **that** dense? I know… and you know what? Everyone else does! Don't you see it!" She said in a loud voice. She was on the verge of shouting but still exhibited a little self-control.

He let out what sounded like a confused laugh "Jen, this is nonsense, what are you talking about?"

This time, she couldn't help but shout. "Come on, Phil! I kno-" She looked around and lowered her voice " I know you don't want to go back! I've known since… well I've known!"

"I-I…" He was stuttering

**A/N: I hope you liked it… and I'm sorry for the wait… again, I'll have the next part as soon as possible. Anyway, please leave a review! Thanks! **


	25. THE END

**A/N: After Forever, I have updated. This is kind of bittersweet for me. I'm happy because this fic is over and now I can move on to my new idea! yes I have a new idea! Lol. But also, I am very very very sad because I have to end this. This is my first PoTF fic and this has helped me improve my writing so much. Also, Jen has grown on me. Lol.. Anyway, hope you like this. I hope this was worth the wait. It was like..months in the making. Anyway, I would like to thank each and every one of my reviewers… my beta, Michelle… and teej who talked to me during my writer's block-ness. Lol. Thanks you guys! Here it is! The end of JoTF!**

Jen of The Future

The Final Chapter.

"What, do you think I'm as stupid as you are? Of course I know you don't want to come back!" Jen said angrily

Phil looked at her with mixed emotions but didn't reply. She was right and he knew it. He didn't want to come back.

"I know Phil… I've _always _known…"

Phil wanted to respond, but all that came out of his mouth was a sigh.

"And I know about Keely…"

"What about Keely?" He said quickly… maybe a little too quickly…

Jen let out a laugh. "See? You don't have to hide it from me, but if you want to, you can at least admit it to yourself. I know, Phil… Everyone does!"

"Jen, why does Keely have to be involved in this? She didn't do anything… she doesn't have anything to do with anything!"

But somewhere, deep within himself, probably from his heart as he was guessing, Phil could hear a voice telling him that Keely had everything to do with… everything.

Keely, his best friend. Keely, the girl who knows everything about him. Keely, the girl who kept his and his family's secret. Keely, the ditzy blonde….

Keely, the girl he loved.

Jen sat down beside Phil, held his hand, and looked him in the eye. "Phil, I know. I know you love her. I can tell, everyone can."

Phil looked down. He knew she spoke the truth. "I'm sorry."

She let out a sarcastic laugh. "You should be. You've kept Keely in agony long enough. And now, you're going back to 2121 without telling her because you're too stupid to figure it out…" He looked at her intensely, and she looked away. "I know what you mean." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "but I really cant go on knowing that I'm not the one you _truly_ love." He looked at him and gave him a weak smile. "I'm Jennifer Wilcox. I'm worth _much_ more than that"

Phil laughed. "It's good to not lose track of who you are in times like these, huh?"

"absolutely" She said as she took the ring off her finger and gave it to him.

"Keep it, I bought it for you"

"I don't want it"

"Fine" he said, pocketing the ring, making a mental note to use it in bribing Pim to stay out of his room.

He took Jen's hand. "Jen, you're beautiful. You're amazing, you're… I don't even know where to begin. And you're right. You're worth much more than what I can give you." She squeezed his hand. "We're not for each other…" He took a deep breath "You'll always be my little sister, Jen. I love you" He kissed her hand.

"I love you too. You'll always be my stupid big brother." Jen said, laughing. "Now go. If you make me cry again I'll kill you. I can't go back in there with smudged makeup."

"Thanks" Phil stood up and began to run toward the entrance.

"Oh yeah, Phil?" Jen called out.

"yeah?"

"I had your time machine fixed, but that doesn't mean your family's staying there for good…"

Phil laughed "Thanks, Jen!" and ran off.

Phil walked in to the crowded gym, pushed through the dance floor and went to their table. But to his dismay, Keely wasn't there anymore. He looked around for her, but he found Seth and Tia dancing instead.

"Oh! Hey Phil! Look! I can dance without stepping on anyone!" Seth called out happily.

"That's great, Seth. Hey, do you know where Keely is?"

Tia turned Seth around so she can talk to Phil. "She went out the other exit. She said something about getting her lip gloss from her locker or something-"

But before Tia could finish, Phil ran off and shouted a quick "Thanks".

He walked through the corridor to Keely's locker, but she wasn't there either. Then, he remembered the auditorium.

Phil walked in the auditorium to find Keely sitting front row-center, crying.

Keely looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Hey"  
Phil sat down behind her. "Keely there's something I have to tell you". He waited for her reply, but nothing came.

"Jen and I…"

"Why didn't you tell me about Jen, Phil?" She suddenly spoke up.

"I… I don't know. I guess…" Keely turned to look at him with tears down her face.

Phil stood up and sat beside Keely. "I guess it was because… we had something… something great…together." Keely scoffed, but Phil continued. "I admit it. I was attracted to you at first because… well, because you reminded me of Jen. But then we got to know each other, became best friends… I thought I was feeling this way because I missed her… that's why I was so happy when I saw her. But then…then I realized that it was you, Keels. You were…and are the one I love." He waited for her to say something, but she didn't, so he continued. "I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier when I asked her to dance when the song… _our_ song played. But that song made me realize how I felt about you…us and that I needed to tell Jen as soon as possible. I didn't mean to hurt you. I wouldn't even dream of hurting you." He stood up and knelt in front of her. "I love you, Keels. I always have, I always will. And I'm so sorry if I hurt you because I was so stupid that I wasn't able to realize that earlier." He looked at Keely, who was crying.

"Don't say that. Jen is here, you'll be going home any time now… You can't just tell me all this and leave me here!"

He took Keely's hands and squeezed them. "We're not leaving, Keels. Out time machine's already been fixed. Jen told me that my parents had decided to settle here. They're going back to the future, but only for supplies… Keely we're staying… I'm staying. I'll never leave you. I love you, remember?"

Keely nodded as she wiped away her tears. She saw him looking at her. "What? My mascara's running!"

Phil laughed. He stood up, and pulled her up as well. He pulled him closer to him and the two shared their first true, magical kiss.

Keely took a mirror from well, Phil didn't know where exactly and checked her make-up. "Great, now my lipstick's smudged too!"

Phil laughed again. He took his wizard out of his pocket and zapped the doors with the rose-colored ray again.

"Please tell me why the rose-colored ray is blue! Are future people colorblind or something?"

Phil walked over to her, pushed a few more buttons on the wizard and the auditorium once again resembled the venue of the Mayor's ball. Keely rolled her eyes as Phil led her to the stage. He then pushed one last button on his wizard and put it down on the floor.

"So, what does that button do? Maybe a Rose blue-colored ray or something?"

Phil gave her a goofy smile as he walked toward her. By the time he reached her, the song… _their_ song started playing. He took her hand and they began dancing.

Keely laughed. "Great timing Mister Willy!" Keely looked at Phil, who was smiling but looked confused.

"…Mr Willy?"

"Mr Willy! As in Mr. Philly-Willy!"

"Look Keely, since we're uhhm… boyfriend and girlfriend now" Keely blushed at this but nodded in agreement nonetheless, "Can we get that Philly-Willy thing off the table?"

Keely laughed again. "Now that I'm your girlfriend, that's never getting off the table. You are my Philly-Willy." Phil rolled his eyes "Emphasis on _'my'_. Plus, you get a kiss everytime I call you Philly-Willy." And with that, she kissed him again. "How's that for you?"

Phil looked satisfied. "I can live with that"

**A/N: that's it. that's the end. Now as a final request, please leave me a review! puppy dog eyes. This is the last chapter and I'd really like it if all you guys review! Flames are welcome if you think this last chapter was not worth the long wait. Review! Please and thank you:D Remember! You can always send me an email or IM me… surrealpink is the screenname. Lol. I really hope you liked reading this! Thanks again!**


End file.
